Return to Innocence
by A Lifeless Beauty
Summary: The whole game through Alice's eyes, with a few twists. Chapter seven is finally up! Look, new title and everything. R&R!
1. Resentment

**.-Return to Innocence-.**

**- . Resentment . -**

The story through Alice's eyes.

Yep I've been on a long time ago and I'm back again anyway I always thought Alice should have more guts, ya know, be an independent woman who can take care of herself? So I wrote this. It's the whole story but in Alice's POV. And lemme tell ya, our sweet Alice is different in my story. She's sorta the same in a way but more disturbing. We all gotta love a dark depressing pissed off Alice right? Sure we do.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Into the flood again_

_Same old trip it was back then_

_So I made a big mistake_

_Try to see it once my way_- Would?** Alice in Chains**

---------------------------------------------------

The night was dark and cold; the starry night sky stared back at me. I was on a train. The Japanese kidnapped me while I was in Changchun. I'm so scared and lonely right now, I can tell you. All I can do though is stare into the night, bored as ever.

What did I do now to deserve this? What will happen to me? A slight cold air filled the dull room blowing my blonde bangs slightly.

My hair which was usually down a little above my chest was secured in a braid wrapped around my head. I've always done my hair this way, ever since that day... the day I tried the new style I saw in a fashion magazine.

It was the late night when I went to Rouen with my father. It makes me remember somehow, every thing that happened that tragic night. Also my dark blue dress, I wore it then, too.

It's a tad bit short but I've heard around from my girlfriends it really works if you want to attract boys. I was never in a relationship and I found myself desperate, desperate for love. I've always found myself unattractive, you see.

Yes I know it's foolish of me and immoral of my beliefs such as a Christian like me. But oh heck, I never wanted to be a Christian anyway. That's right, God never hears my pleas, prayers, offerings.

I don't know if he truly does exist. Or maybe he just hates me. And ever since my father died by that wicked cruel man...

_I'll never forget. Ever. Curse God. _

The voices of two Japanese soldiers broke my thoughts; one of them tall and lithe looked like he was pleading to the other, a short, homely, small-eyed fellow. I wish I had learned a few Japanese words when I was schooled in Britain since I only speak English.

Some walking sounds were coming from the other car, must be a solider on patrol I guess. I reached for my bible and opened it out of boredom.

It was cream colored with a beautiful picture of three crosses. Father gave it to me when I was about ten years of age.

_I miss you so much..._

I began reading the scriptures, God's words were not enough, and I can't believe this rubbish. How can all of these tales be true? The word of God seems so make believe as I read it now. I use to trust this? Put my heart and soul within this? It's nothing but petty crap!

My father was blessed by God, I did believe it, but his life was taken before my eyes. Was it the work of the Devil? No, my father was a noble man who cared for me dearly.

_No, no the Bible is wrong!_

I slammed the book hard almost ruining its backbone.

A male scream entered my ears, I looked up and what I saw, dear God, I was too shocked to move my body. Some sort of gray flying entity with a sharp sickle was chopping, slicing, and maiming all three soldiers in the car!

The sickening sound of flesh sliced made my nose twitch, the sound of dripping blood and meat met the floor. I gasped and ducked head first on the hard wood with a thud.

_My bible! Oh no..._

From what I saw on the ground, the small-eyed solider got off of his seat and he stood in front of my laying body, shooting violently, preferably at the small demon. Trying to keep it the hell away from me.

_But what about the footsteps? _

_The diminutive devil from what I remember floated in midair... _

_What is that sound?_

I put my hands on my ears, gritted my teeth, and closed my eyes.

This is a dream; it must be a horrible, horrible nightmare! Suddenly something heavy made a thunk sound on top of my thin body.

With a small gasp, I opened my dusty blue eyes to find... it was the solider! He was dead, the mini demon slaughtered him. Screaming, I pushed his corpse off my velvet dress, his crimson blood dripping on the floor, soaking into the wood. A chaotic scene from Hell.

I stood up hesitantly, but quickly, and to my own terror, it was _him_!

"Roger Bacon?! Wha ...?" I squeaked the words out like a mouse caught in a trap. This was unbelievable.

_How did he found me? How did he know?_

"Yes, I'm honored that you remember me so well..." Honored? Oh yes, sure I'm honored.

_The bastard._

What a doubtful nightmare. It's happening..._ again_. Somehow, everything just has to happen to me. Do I really have that much bad karma on my grave?

The flying demon took its toll and rushed towards me. Shrieking, I kicked it hard with my right leg. Praise to these shoes of mine, the heels make them great weapons.

It fell to floor in silence.

I stared at its diabolic features with disinterest ready to stomp on its little vulgar body, my eyes filled with rage. Its reflexes must be quick as a knife; it dodged out of the way as my shoe stomped hard on the cracked wood instead of its small form.

"Huh?! Impossible..." I swear I could have killed it dead on. Roger grinned.

"Oh ho ho, you can't escape, come quietly..._ sister_." Sister? I've given up that title, I given up everything.

_He can't take me away! I am strong. Much stronger then ever before. _

"NO!" I yelled with all the might I had left in me.

A door soon opened as Roger was about to speak. He turned around to see who the intruder was, as did I. It was a young man with brunet hair, leather pants, and a brown suede trench coat on his slender but from what I saw built form.

_Was he with Roger Bacon? One of his menacing cronies?_

"Ah, another actor in our play."

_..I guess not._

The floating creature lashed forward at the speed of light and sliced the young man's arm right off! A clean cut. Never in my twenty years of life have I seen as much gore as I have tonight.

_God is no longer with me I suppose. _

Tears welled up in my eyes, he must have been a bystander and upon hearing me in my state of trouble, seeing what was the matter. Roger is killing an innocent human!

_No, no..._

Wait, how would there be a bystander when only the Japanese were stationed on this train? I remember an elderly woman, but she was my escort, nothing more.

My head was full of questions and to my surprise that even brought more questions without answers, the young man grabbed the creature with his unscathed gloved hand, smashing its head into a bloody mess, crushed like a melon.

_How....?_ _That's just disgusting._

"I was fond of him..." Came Roger's nonchalant reply. Fond of that terrible beast?

_I'd be damned if I saw another. _

The brunet boy gave a wicked smile on account of hearing Roger's words. Slowly and gently he picked up his severed arm, and... It attached back to his shoulder?

I rubbed my eyes, did I just see this? I know I cannot be hallucinating and I do not take drugs of that sort.

He posed in a "taa daa" sort of fashion, like he was magic and he could do anything within his will.

_What's going on...?_

_Wake me up! _

_Get me out of this bloody mad house!_

This was just too unreal; I stared in disbelief then... disgust. He must be the spawn of Satan, what normal being can possess such crude abilities?

_What a loony_.

Roger Bacon looked on in despair, a smirk formed on my pink glossed lips, I could sneak away... jump off the speeding train from the back door, and as fast as my legs could take me in the night plains.

It'd be a long shot, but with some will power, I could over come such an obstacle. My smirk became more devilish as I began steadily...

_Just a little more..._

"Uh ah..." Roger Bacon's taunting voice filled my ears, a magician-like silk gloved hand grabbed me roughly by my arm oh, and how it hurt.

_No... let go.. let go of me! _

I was in such a bewildered vehemence I became more hectic yelling as loud as I could, pushing, shoving, hitting, and smacking his face repeatedly.

"Get the Hell off me!! Let go!! DAMN **YOU**! I Hate **you**! To Hell with **you**!"

I could feel tears form not from being helpless in this situation, but with anger and terror in my eyes. Roger, being annoyed with my act, slapped me across the face,

"Silence your scornful tongue, you wench!"

My cheek still burning and stinging from the impact, I turned in the mad magician's arms to find the young man staring at me... just staring blankly.

Are_ you really that idiotic?_

"What is wrong with you?! Don't just stand there! Help me! Help me please! Help me, damn it!!"

I choked on my tears and my voice echoed through the thin walls. Why wouldn't he help? Roger, who had a enough of my dramatic hollering and many beatings, reluctantly grabbed my face.

A small light formed in his hand. His magic..? Dark sorcerer powers. I sensed it. My sixth sense kicked in. Glowing evilly, yet it was somehow beautiful all in one.

I felt my eye lids grow heavy, and my body was filled rapidly with fatigue.

"no... no.."

I said it droopily as boots ran towards me and Roger. Then, on an instant the sound of a massive explosion, crashing wood and destruction all around. Was it a bomb? Roger's power? Where is the boy? The mad magician must have got him.

_...no..._

_...I'm all alone....._

_......What an idiot..._

I mumbled incoherent words as I blacked out... but felt awake, my eyes just won't open like blindness and my body, I can't move it, I'm asleep... but I'm not.

What? I felt someone carrying me. Roger... running probably ...a gust of breeze, am I outside?! Shoes hit metal. Roger, on top of the train?

_What's going to happen to me now?_

_..no leave me alone..._

_It's no use ..my voice ..I can't.._

Soon he came to a fast halt.

"You're a persistent little rat, aren't you?"

"You ain't getting away, pops!"

Came a reply. Was it the dark young man from before? Who knows, he hadn't said a word before. How could he survive that monstrous explosion anyhow?

Well wait... he managed to connect a severed limb back to his body.

_...Creep._

I felt my weight being dropped, I tried to express an emotion to the pain but I'm so weak, I can't see, all I can do is lay lifeless like a rotting corpse.

This is too much. I want to wake up, back in my room, my soft cotton bed in Zurich with my spirited mother and father.

_Please, wake me up!_

I perceive punches and kicks. The boy? It must be him, fighting Roger with all his strength.

_No don't, Roger is too powerful, stop it..._

_You'll surely die.... you, you fool._

I hear another noise mix in, the dark antagonist chanting something...something? The spell! The heinous spell that murdered my father! It's all the same, it's happening again, deja vu in the wrong tense.

_No... My body is paralyzed,_

_can't move..._

_We'll both be dead.._

_I do not want to suffer the same fate as my father..._

_This will not happen. Quit it!!_

But my thoughts won't work, not like I can do telepathy. I'm just a plain girl. A simple plain girl.

_"Alice, my Alice, don't say such things. You are very important to this world."_

_Dad? Father? His voice..._

A light appeared in my mind, my conscious; I was in a green field, the sky blue forever more, my brain perhaps? Father right in the middle of daises. An actual scene from Heaven I presumed.

_"Alice, don't give up. Do not give up hope."_

_"Father!!"_

_....He can't hear me. It's no use. To no avail._

_"Alice fight, my daughter... Believe."_

_Believe? I believe no more in God._

_Father... "I miss you..."_

_"You must live, protect this earth daughter, you are the **Key**. The **Key** to save **Man Kind**. The **Key to Salvation**. Never ....give ...up ..."_

His body was gradually fading away in mist like an early morning, as did the vast happy field as the words echoed in my head. **Key to Salvation**? **me**...? What does this mean?

_Don't leave me..._

_I love you..._

A bright bustling light soon conquered my head. My body? I'm floating...?

_Father...is it you?_

_Are you the one helping me?_

A gushy morbid noise soon followed like skin breaking open on impact. Someone or something grabbed me with out delay; it felt like they were holding me like a fair maiden.

_Me..? A maiden? please. If only I could get out of this grasp..._

The dark haired young man? Was it him? My hand, it can move, finally the small spell was fading. I tried to touch anything so it could give me a sense who this person was.

Something smooth..like suede. Suede? The trench coat, it was him after all. He's the one holding me.

_Stop, I'm fine ...I can walk._

"God damn!" Roger shouted filled with anger and pain. What just happened? What did the boy accomplish?

_The spell? It was delayed..how?_

_Father?_

_The light..?_

Some many questions stirred within me. Probably never to be answer clearly.

I soon felt a jump. Jump? Did he just jump off the train, with me? Oh, why won't my eyes open ....a soft thud, did he land safely..? Off a moving train...?

_..Weirdo._

_He's differently a weirdo._

_My head ..ouch. Not again..._

My world went unbalanced and black again. My head pounding, as I saw rolls of thunder hit plains ..then lighting, clouds, rain, dust ...a tower. A tower?

Wind roared wildly and the whole scene was black and white, like a movie. A figure was crouched down on the top of this certain tower ...with a brown trench coat? The boy..? He's running ...toward something..? What..? What is that thing?

_"No... Don't!! Don't do it!!!"_

No question about it, that was my voice! What in the world?

_"Yuri... your soul..."_

That's me ...I'm ...crying? What..? **Y..u..r..i**? I don't know anyone named that as I can recall. My mind is playing tricks on me. I've gone completely _nuts_.... The scenery faded away showing me something else in its place, an empty room dark and dreary, and a dusty table in its center with a photo in a gold plated case.

A photo of Roger Bacon? The image started to ink away in a slow motion, revealing a new one of a skeletal-like miniature man with a yellow top hat, a description engraved on the bottom read "Roger Bacon."

_..Roger Bacon?_

_That is not him... who the?_

_....odd dream._

A soft flash, birds, waterfalls, a peaceful rainbow, ocean... darkness? Blue room... a mask?

A mask with eyes all over it's exterior. Gloomy. A sharp whisper of a small girl's voice entered, and then there was I, on a stair case next to a huge door, with me were four masks with different faces of... animals?

"**Atman...Atman...Atman...your fate**."

_Yup... I'm a mental case alright..._

My eyes started to ease open. My body... I can move, I fully recovered from the spell. It ached, but I can manage. I can fully move my joints.

_Try again, Roger._

I staggered to get up, and yes, It was the young man.

"Yo, finally comin' to? Lookin' for the train? It's long gone."

I looked around timidly. He was right, it was gone.

Well, he did jump off it like a mad man. So, where were we now? It must be the plains, but the fog is so thick and the air smells of smoke like a stereotyped horror movie. I must still be in China. Thank God...

But this guy? He didn't have to do this for me at all...

_Ya know, I'm stronger then I look._

"Umm.. Thank you, you know.. for doing this for me. You really shouldn't have. I could have managed." I sighed dusting off my dress desperately.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well... just let it go, alright?"

What does he mean "just let it go."? I know he's hiding something from me. But just what is he hiding? Did something happen while I was out?

_You're a bad liar._

I heard him chuckle. "Heh heh, pretty exciting, huh? You getting a tingly feeling? Right about... here?"

He reached out and grabbed my right breast. Oh how uncouth!

_Tingly? ....Gross._

"What the heck do you think you're doing!?" I hissed as I backed away, already about to smack the hell out of him.

He had no right to touch me. Especially right there of all places! He's a complete stranger to me. I don't recognize him from anywhere!

"N-no stop it! Stay away! Just... back off!" I put my hands to my face, as if to shield myself from this monster.

_Why am I so scared of him..?_

His face looked as if he was in question.

"Stay away? I haven't even done anything yet..."

Yet? What does he mean, yet? He really intends to have sex with me? Possibly rape me? How iniquitous.

_What a filthy pervert!_

Is this the only reason he "rescued" me? Just to get a girl to release some sexual tension?!

_I'm not someone to be fucked with, surely!_

Even if I've given up being a Christian and not waiting until marriage, I won't have sex relations with a complete stranger, only with the one I love.

_Love? I don't believe in love anymore. _

_How can it truly exist? Isn't it something humans make up just to reproduce?_

_...besides I can't see how he looks in this Godforsaken fog._

"I said back off! Please..I.. I can't... I can't do anything... I.."

_I've lost it._

I became so scared of the situation at hand and being messed with or "played" with if you will, I began to... run. Yes I tend to run away from lots of things.

It's always easier to run... and, I'm definitely not becoming a rape victim.

"Huh?" I heard his confusion, "Uh... where do you think you're going? I'm tellin' ya it's not safe that way."

I heard him fluently, but do I care? No, who cares if it's not safe this way I can take care of myself. It has to be safe anywhere than beside him.

_Damn horny hooligan!_

Men can be such detestable beasts! Acting like women are toys to be tinkered with! My feet lightly touched the ground, running at my full speed.

There has to be a town, village, maybe even a city near by somewhere so I can escape, maybe even go back home to Europe.

Oh How I missed my homeland. I heard yet again, the perverse young man, this time shouting out a plea.

"Aw, give me a break... Hey girlie! Don't run off like that!"

_Girlie? My name is Alice, okay._

Do his intentions lead for him to follow me? I bent down quickly to grab a medium sized rock.

_Just in case he decides to catch up..._

_I'd bash him in the head, Alright!_

I halted my tracks as I heard a yell. Was it him? It sounded like he was in much pain. I looked at my hand.

_..I hadn't thrown the rock._

To my most surprise a chimerical voice appeared. In my head?

No... it was all around like, it was actually engulfing me. I couldn't make out most of the speech it was all scratchy and terse; all I caught was something about Darkness and Light. What does that mean?

_Hmm... oh well must be something stupid._

_But... what was that soft female voice?_

_China is a darn nut house... or unless I've... lost it completely._

Not paying attention to my surroundings but rather the paranormal phenomena frequently occurring, something butted into me. I turned,

_A wolf?!_

There are wolves, here? I never knew wolves were in China, I only heard of them in mountain areas in Europe. But then again,

_I'm not the world's smartest person._

With a shrill shriek I bashed continuously at the mutt with the rock I saved for the rude, ill-mannered boy. The wolf finally passed out after a few beats, blood leaking from its head.. from my own doing.

_Did I just do that?... My temper sure does get the best of me._

_Ever since.. father left me._

"Ah!!" I squeaked, a bat, another blasted animal.

_I think I'll begin to throw away my love for animals if this keeps up._

"Damn bat, I'll teach you a thing or two!" Where was that dumb rock?! Where did I put it? I looked onward and saw a dark mysterious river. I must have discarded in there.

_Shit! Forget it!_

I picked up a nearby heavy stick, trying to whack the bat, but it moved too quick. It was too cunning. The bat, annoyed with my childish attempts of frightening it, pushed into me forcefully.

I fell flat on my back, dust wafting up in my face. I turned over, wincing in misery.

I tried to get back up, I just couldn't.. too tired. It must of bit me... I felt air hit my wound, it was somewhere on my hand.

_Hope I don't get rabies._

I closed my eyes, just wanting to leave this horror, this Hell. Getting captured by the Japanese, then Roger shows up from the unexplained trying to take me away, then I get rescued by a literally detachable, ill-bred, smutty freak! And now, I killed a wolf but can't even harm a stupid bat.

..._Just my luck._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

So how was it? Wow, my first fanfic since like, three years. Yeah Alice is very OOC, but that's the point. I just had to make a darker Alice. This is probably the only difference in the story. The rest is just like the game. What'cha think? Does it seem too rushed? No flames, those are evil. But criticizing is fine! - I'll get chapter two up as fast as I can. Stupid homework.

- / **_A Lifeless Beauty / -_**


	2. Annoyance

**.-Return to Innocence-.**

-. **Annoyance .-**

Oops, I forgot all about the disclaimer in the first chapter. So here it is.

**DISCLAIMER**- I do not own Shadow Hearts and its characters

Don't we all wish we did? Sigh... Oh, and thank you Gutterfiend. That script FAQ helped out alot, so I don't have to sit, play the game, and write at the same time! ;

I also changed the story to PG-13 it's no where near R... yet. cackle

And I got some really lame humor in here, that's a warning!

----------------------------------------------------------

_This is a war we live, and the sides are drawn._

_we're all wrapped up in fatigues_

_and they wear us out.- _Marches and Maneuvers, **Thursday.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Huh? Hey! What are you doing? Wake up! Were you attacked or something? I told you it was dangerous, didn't I?"

As long as I pretend I was harmed, maybe he'll leave me alone and I can be on my way.

"Looks like I'm the one who's gettin' all tingly inside. Maybe I should make a move."

_Dear God... just go, go..._

"Um, hello," His breath was cold, his voice seductive, and he was next to me.

_Please... no... Not now._

I heard clothes move, as if rising. "Hey Girl! Don't just lie there like a dead fish, get up!"

Damn, maybe laying pretending to be faint wasn't such a good idea. He could have smothered me for sure. I struggled up and turned around coming face to face with... him? I can't see well in the dark, especially without my glasses but I haven't worn them for months. I hate those things.

I heard a dark chuckle... Yeah, it's the dunce. I backed away not wanting to be near the lunatic's presence.

"You take one look at me and run off, then you faint. You got no manners, you know that?" He scolded me!

_Anger meter rising..._

_Have to have a good come back._

"Well, it isn't my fault I ran away, you know. Touching me inappropriately... what am I supposed to do? Enjoy it?! For one thing, I don't even **know** you. Then, dashing away from you, I picked up a good sized rock to toss at your randy head, but a damn wolf just had to show up hoping to take a good bite outta me, luckily I smashed its brains out! See,"

I lightly nudged the wolf's corpse with my black shoe causing it to turn over on its stomach showing the fatal wound I had created.

"And then a blood thirsty bat comes over to say "Hello" out of nowhere! I tried to smack it with that stick over there but the sucker was too quick and it bit me! See, see!"

I indicated the massive tree branch and I shoved my hand in his face moving it rapidly.

"And...And..."

I was fumbling with my words I got so angry. Seeing me in my bewilderment, he interrupted abruptly. "Yeah, there's a lot of hungry wolves and blood sucking bats out here." That's all he's going to say?

_You don't care about my well being at all, do you?_

"You're probably attracting them... you smell pretty good, ya know?"

I forgot all about my potent fragrance I wore. It was my mother's she always let me borrow it, saying she was told old to wear it on her once beautiful skin. And after all these hours... it's still in use? Stronger then I expected.

_I hope he doesn't mean I smell good elsewhere..._

_Uh oh! My Bible, did I leave it on the train? _

Last time I remembered, I saw the demon and ducked for life, leaving my bible by its lonesome on my empty seat

. _I really did forget it. _

My face most of shown some signs of regret, the young man looked at me with concern, I think...

"What's up?"

"I... I think I left something. .on the train, something... very important..."

_And special to me._

"I dunno what'cha mean, but I found a weird type of book on a seat I think you were sittin' on. It pretty much smelled like the perfume ya got on, take a look."

He reached in his coat and pulled out something light colored and glistening. My Bible, he has it! Without thinking I quickly snatched it out of his hands. He seemed baffled at my reaction.

"Oh, sorry... it's just; this is exactly what I was looking for. Thank you very much."

_It means a lot to me._

An actual smile creeped on my face. "Well, yeah... anyway don't run off like that, 'k? Cuz if I don't do what the voice says my heads gonna split open."

_Huh... voice? The woman's voice?_

"...huh?" I asked, confused.

"Don't "huh" me, someone or something is pretty damn insistent that I protect you."

_No thanks... I don't need your help._

"Excuse me..? Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle this on my own. No need for help from some ill-mannered vulgarian like you." I started to walk off in a frivolous manner.

_I'm not a baby._

"Huh. Ya got guts. Sorry baby, the voice is orderin' me too; it's always "Go protect that person." or "Go to that town." Tough luck, yer comin' with me."

_The voice? It tells him what to do? _

_It said something about Darkness and Light._

_Maybe it wasn't stupid after all... what does that mean?_

I became curious in this turn of events so I decided to stick with him finally. I know something is going on. Not everything is just peachy yet.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder. "Alright then. But like I just said before hand, I can defend myself." My voice full of force and dignity.

_I know exactly what to ask next. _

"So, that's why you were on the train? The "voice" told you to aid me?"

"Yup." he stood proudly.

_How cool n' collected you are._

At least one of my questions was answered... but meekly. It still seems sorta far-fetched. When I practiced the arts of an exorcist of course I would believe in this sort of thing. But... I've giving up all my beliefs.

I was a terrible exorcist next to my father... I should have saved him but I was only a novice I had no idea what to do with so little time.

_It's my entire fault. Forgive me._

"But thanks to that voice, I'm changing from your ordinary bad-boy type into a real psycho."

_I already knew you were a bit... nutty._

"What about you? Hey, are you psycho too? Do you see weird things?"

Guess I'm not the only of an unsound mind. But my gift is far over lunacy. I have a six-sense, or that's what Father said.

I can see things most others can't, and I have frequent premonitions. But... that dream... Dad said I was a **Key**. Was he talking about my six-sense? Maybe I'm more precious then I think.

I nodded my head slowly. "..Maybe."

He has this voice... among um, other things. Is he really that perpetual? The craft of the Devil himself?

_If we both have some of dementia then,_

_Eventually we'll end up butchering each other._

"Well you don't seem quite like me, but whatever. We can't just chat all day."

_I think you mean "Chat all night." Unless you're colorblind._

I spoke up coyly "You're right. I suggest we find a town or something. I'm starving to death here." I added dramatically.

I haven't eaten anything since early morning in ChangChun, and all I have eaten was a small bit of plain rice. It was very light, something I wasn't quite use to.

I ate a ton in Europe for breakfast. Boiled eggs, French toast, buttered pancakes, waffles with the sweetest strawberry syrup, fresh blueberries, warm oatmeal, and chilled orange juice. Thanks to my speedy metabolism I'm sure not pudgy.

_Yes, Alice Elliot is a pig._

"Hey, I was thinkin' the same thing, c'mon." I held my neglectful Bible close to my chest, breathing in its hearty scent, and began to follow him.

"Oh yeah," he turned to face me, "Almost forgot. The name's Yuri. You can call me Yuri."

My body began to tremble, my arms shook violently, my hands quivering, I dropped my bible. It landed in the dirt, dust flying.

"Y-yuri?" I stuttered in apprehension.

"Yeah...? What's wrong with it?"

That's the name I whispered out in my dream. The tower. The same name I'm sure of it. And he was there too, dashing towards that immense creature floating above in the windy clouded sky.

I was saying something in the lines of "No, don't." Maybe telling him not to head for the strange monster? No questions about it, I said his name and something about his soul with my voice full of lament.

_It was just a dream Alice, calm down. Come back to your senses._

"Oh! Nothing, nothing. Nothing is wrong with it... it's... it's a very nice name" I grabbed my Bible, dusting it off. He must think I'm crazy, busting into such a fit as that.

_I guess I should tell him my name now..._

".. Yuri." I began slowly keeping it in my memory.

Just as I said that, the moonlight went full out on the plains causing a bright glow as it began setting higher in the turbulent sky. It luminated his face. I could finally see him.

He appeared to be Asian... but not quite. I suppose half? Guessing Russian from his name. And very boyish with light brown eyes. But from what I saw his outward appearance was quite attractive in my eyes, dare I say sensual.

The only boys I saw in London were fair haired and blue-eyed, quite a bore. I began to shiver and started having butterflies in my...

_Groin._

"I'm... I'm. Uh... my names... Um... I'm..." I stuttered, staring at his flawless features.

_Oh, what's my name..?_

"You are... who? Get on with it, we don't have all night." He seemed sort of cross as he folded his arms.

_Oh yeah, Alice. That's right_.

"Uh... Alice... E-elliot. Yes, I'm Alice Elliot. Nice to meet you, Yuri." I finally said matter of factly once my quivering came to a stop.

_Phew, that was quite unlikely. Must you be so handsome, Johnny-come-lately?_

"Alice, huh? Even your names cute."

_He thinks I'm cute!_

"Please stop with the mindless flirting, you're starting to irritate me already, don't say such things to a lady. You must be more mannered around women."

_Why can't I just accept it? Me and my big mouth._

"Well well well, you don't got much demeanor yourself, girl. Dressed like a..." He sought out the cross around my neck. "Like a Christian... and."

I rudely interrupted, "_Ex-Christian_."

Strained on the "Ex".

"Oh, well excuuuse me! Yeah whatever, you cursed up a storm when that maniac dude had you up in his hold, so don't you dare start with shit about me."

_..You didn't!_

My brows formed in a scowl as I gripped my Bible tight, threatening to strike him square in the face with it.

"You shut your stinkin' mouth! And if you try to feel me in such a lewd manner again I swear I'll rip you limb to limb and feed your bloody body to the wrenching wolves!"

_I lie too much._

He held his hands up in defense sarcastically showing he wasn't truly scared of my reaction. "Ok, ok! I got it. I won't touch you! Right, we're off..."

_Why did I have to lie..?_

I looked over to find what should be a path but it was overflowing with water. The river I threw my rock in earlier. Yuri stuck his leg in it,

"Hmm, too deep. Looks like we can't go this way, you might get yer noble clothes damaged in this murky cryptic body of water, we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

_Yeah too bad I'm not like that, but whatever._

"Ha ha, _very funny_. If you're gonna be such a smart-ass about it, let's just find another route." I walked to the left coming face to face with... a giant spider? I'm definitely not seeing things... how did it get so huge?

_I'm so sick of bugs.._

_Ever since I stomped on ants when I was five._

"Ahh! What the..?" I staggered back, aghast.

Yuri came around to face me. "What is it now?! Whoa!" He came running, probably to "save" me.

_Don't waste your breath. _

"Don't even try it! I said I can guard myself!" I shouted looking right at him while throwing my Bible aside and kicking wildly at the spider's head.

"Umm... Alice? I think you a... better step aside." He muttered cautiously, cracking his knuckles.

"I said shut it!" I kicked the spider roughly. It squeaked like a distressed rat and suddenly spewed out a dark green putrid liquid covering my whole upper body.

_I'm not blaming Yuri; I didn't care about his warning._

Stunned, I swiftly picked up the large stick I had in my hands when I tried to strike the bat, and jabbed it into the spider's gray skittish body. It lay lifeless, preferably dead. I killed another living thing. I collapsed in front of it leaving the stick in its horrendous body.

_One more epic action saga point for Alice Elliot!_

Yuri walked up to me, "Yo Alice, you ok? ...Phew you stink!" He stopped mid-track, holding his nose.

_Ugh, what did the rotten spider do to me? I smell like over aged cheese._

"...Yeah so? I did it didn't I? I defeated something without your help at all! I told you."

I stood full of triumphal. This was too easy; if another spider comes I'd just keep repeating my forced kicking.

Yuri smirked darkly, "You sure are right about that, but uh, Alice you really smell..." He paced towards me lazily. I gave him a quizzical look. "..What? Who cares, I'm sure it'll fade. Geez."

I winced as it started to burn badly.

_...Or maybe not._

He instantly picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder.

"Let go, let go you nauseating lout! What do you think you're doing!?" I yelled punching his back. It reminded me so much of Roger Bacon actions.

"Nu uh, no way Alice, I'm not traveling with a stinky little girl." He replied calmly.

Next thing I knew I was dumped harshly into the river. I hardly knew how to swim, but with a quick adrenaline rush, I promptly stuck my head out from its freezing depths, feeling the green liquid slowly slide off my gaunt body.

_I hate water! I hate getting wet! Damn you, Yuri!_

"What on Earth!?" I screeched climbing onto the dusty bank my clothes soaking wet, clung on me tightly as I spat out water, rolled over, and wheezed in a haze.

"Heh heh, you needed a bath. So... I gave ya one." He chuckled and grinned.

I was already uneasy with his brazen antics. "Gee thanks, it was always my dream to get thrown in an icy cold river by a disobedient young mindless man."

I rolled my eyes frankly annoyed with my wet clothes and drenched hair.

"Oh, don't get so namby-pamby. Yer lucky I'm nice enough to do that, cuz if I didn't yer skin would start to ooze off slowly, yeah? It's what those spiders do." He shrugged.

"...What?!" I eyed him in disbelief.

"Well usually they aim that gunk to hit yer asshole so you melt from the inside and once ya all soft and gooey they take a bite outta ya." He seemed so informational; I just hope he wasn't telling the whole truth.

_Cute, real cute._

"Ew! That's just grievous!" I blurted out staring absentmindedly at the deceased spider.

"See? You're lucky yer cute enough for me to save your dainty lil' ass."

_Amen._

He headed to the left where I began after this whole incident. "Hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I once again picked up my Bible and followed behind leisurely, careful to not walk on the spider's unpleasant corpse.

_I have a feeling I'm going to hate you._

We soon came to a different area. It had what seemed a few old sluice gates, nothing more. My feet soon became weak, my head cloudy as I slumped to the ground, everything went foggy.

"Damn, a dead end." Yuri kicked the ground, I moaned slightly. "Alice..?"

He too, became a blur, as I unexpectedly blanked out. After what seemed a few seconds, I eased my eyes open, I was still there.. in the plains but it was more dark and gloomy and I was left in solitude.

_Yuri... where are you?_

I heard a noise in the distance, a sound of clashing metal and soon after, battle cries. I stayed low on the ground as it came closer.

Abruptly, a swoon of men can lashing about, riding atop strong legged horses, swords and arrows filling the air. They appeared to be Chinese but dressed in a manor of the Middle Ages, like an age of the dynasties I heard about in my history lessons.

I gasped and rolled over as an arrow came my way and hit a stout man squarely in the chest.

_They can't see or hear me? Is this from the past? Ghosts, perhaps?_

a subtle voice rung in my head. It was the woman's; the one Yuri had said he heard. Only I could her quite clearly.

"**_The war... from centuries past... an old age in China.. spirits linger... un able to visit their next forbidding life_**."

Her voice echoed in my mind as the once gallant Chinese warriors disappeared and an illumination occurred... is she trying to tell me to exorcise them?

_I'm no good at that, please don't ask me..._

"Yo, Alice? What's wrong now..? Sheesh..." It was Yuri's voice. And I'm sure as hell wasn't pretending this time. I really did dream... or have a vision I should say.

"Unh..?" I came to my senses, quickly standing on my feet.

"I'm... I'm sorry it won't happen again, promise!" I gave a cheap smile and a salute to go with it.

Yuri smiled faintly, "Up and at 'em, solider. Anyways, while you were out I figured somethin'. Maybe we could drain the water with one of these handles." He kicked it gently.

"So, that's why you didn't pester when I was out, hmm?" I put my hands on my hips and faced him closer.

He scratched his head. "Uh... I guess? But uh, bout this handles, they all seem rotten, not used in years I 'spose."

_And I know why..._

"...The war." I whispered slightly as more droplets of water splashed from my head onto my Bible.

"Come again?" Yuri asked, deathly confused as he struggled with the gate.

"They haven't been used because of a great war that raged here in an early decade, a dynasty if you will. I... I think the ghosts are still here, they don't want us to leave. They want company..."

I looked on with great remorse as I saw remnants of the warriors through my physic ability of seeing the paranormal.

"...You sure you're okay? The spider's toxic got to ya?"

_Must I give you a thorough explanation?_

"Yuri, listen to me... I can see them... I can feel them. They are still here, no doubt. I haven't told you and I thought I wouldn't have to tell you so soon, but I have a six-sense..."

"A six-what?"

I sighed at his unintelligent remark.

_And he says he gets around a lot?_

"A six-sense... I can see, hear and feel things other cannot, and like I said I can hear the ghosts... feel their pain..."

"I see... I'm not gonna argue with you so I'm just gonna have to believe you and yer "six-sense.""

I stomped my foot, agitated. "Look, do you want to get out of here or what? Why would I lie about that? How could I come up with something like that? Oh you make me so..."

I gritted my teeth and balled up my fists.

"Okay, okay!" He held his hands up. "So, whaddya wanna do then? Run around screaming "Shoo! Shoo! You pesky chink midgets! You can't take our souls!""

"Will you stop being so rude, they are _Chinese_, say it right!" I picked a twig out of my soaked hair and flung it at him.

"Shoo! Shoo! You pesky Chinese midgets, you can't take my soul, only Alice can!"

_If that was some sort of sexual joke, I'm not buying it._

"Well..._ anyway_ I can take care of this.. I'll get us out of here for sure." I opened my Bible trying to remember the right chant to bring lost souls to the Holy Land.

"W-what are you doing, now? This isn't time to be readin' and-"

"Be quiet, Yuri! I'm going to exorcise them..." I closed my eyes in concentration hearing their pleas of help.

"...Exercise? But aren't you just... kinda... standin' there?" he seemed so stumped as he leaned against the gate arms crossed.

_I'm not going to answer your naive questions any further. Shut up!_

Closing my eyes, I lightly whispered the séance, a white radiance emitted from my book, casting light around the whole area. The souls of the lost warriors quietly vanished, heading to the Heavens for their good will, thanking me in return.

_I did it... I actually did it._

As soon as the light died down, I opened my blue eyes and closed the Bible. I sighed at my finally good deed.

_Did you see that, father?_

"I think the handle will work now..."

Yuri looked around astonished, "Huh? Uh right... I was uh, thinkin' the same thing."

_Sure you were dumb ass._

I walked over, water making squishing sounds in my shoes. I pushed him aside and turned the handle lightly. The sound of water draining came to my ears.

"Well, it looks like it might take awhile for the water to drain, but I think after it's done we'll be able to move forward."

"Hm, yeah, I guess. Wanna take a rest?"

_Heck yeah._

"Um... sure." I craned my neck to find a secluded spot cluttered with rotten wood. "There's a good place, we can build a fire with that wood there. So I can... ahem, _dry off_." I looked at him darkly.

"If that's yer way of thankin' me, sure. A nice romantic fire, just the two of us, staring at the star filled night sky."

_Not again..._

"Nice try, Romeo." I began to gather sticks of all sizes and picked up two stones to start a fire and headed over to the spot, flicking the stones together a small flame occurred and blazed out on the wood.

_Wow, I can survive without thought to it._

"Hey, wait up! I'm s'posed to do that, I'm the man around here!" Yuri whined as he caught up.

"Too late! Don't try to pick fights with estrogen." I smiled as I sat down near the smoky flame. Yuri kneeled down across from me.

"So..."

_Please don't try to commence idle chitchat, I'm wiped out._

".. Hm?"

"How come you said ex-Christian earlier? What made you stop your religion?"

_..I caused my Father's death. He died because of me._

"I really don't want to talk about it." I blurted as I bundled myself up on the dusty ground hoping to get dryer.

"But..."

"None of your business." I snapped back.

"Jeez, that time of the month?"

I said nothing in response. I didn't want to start another argument.

"Alright, alright already. I'll leave you alone."

_Thank you._ _Took you long enough._

"Hey, Yuri?"

"Yeah?"

I was so exhausted I deserved a break; my eyes were growing weary as I stared at the sparkling embers, so I guess I'll say it.

_No need to be prudish._

"..Goodnight."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Whoo-hoo chapter 2, is done. Whew, this is taking along time. Alice and Yuri aren't even in the village yet. Oo; So I guess you know what Chapter 3 is gonna be.

Geez I want more reviews, even though it is crap. XD oh and yes I might put an Alice x Yuri lemon, even though I never written one. -- and If I don't I can assure you they will get it on, don't fret. -;;

Questions? Comments? E-mail me! ...if you want. -- kiss kiss

And about Alice seeing the war, I got the description from the sluice gate handle in the game. It said something about a war I think? So I got a lil' creative.

- /_**A Lifeless Beauty/** -_


	3. Dismay

**.- Return to Innocence -.**

**-. Dismay .-**

Yep, 3 is up. Took along time but I managed. I had such a big rush of writers block.

The beginning is kinda boring, but don't worry it gets sorta funny with Alice nagging later. If you like her to nag that is ; I just didn't know how to word the graveyard scene. Oo;

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Shadow Hearts and it's characters, so..yeah.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_All I see is dark grey clouds_

_In the distance moving closer every hour_. -Tiny Vessels,**Death Cab for Cutie**

_What's... what's going on?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Where was I, exactly? I couldn't see a thing. Just darkness. I know the last thing I remember I was huddled up, sleeping next to a burning bon fire. Is this a dream?

_No... Not again. I need some decent rest._

A flash occurred like a cooling zephyr. It was all chalky, but what I saw was.. a graveyard? It sure seemed like it, it reeked of death. I never had been to one before.

_Father... you had no grave._

Yes, this has to be a dream. Looks like I'm not actually here though.. I can only see it. I can't reach out and touch a single thing.

Shadowy headstones on grassy patches loomed from left to right. They appear to have different sorts of symbols, or from what I can distinguish.

_Nope, I have no clue._

This whole aura has an evil sense. I wonder what really lurks here. Footsteps approach from the left... Yuri?

"What's going on, where am I? This is just like my dreams!"

_You have dreams... like me?_

He seems not to be dreaming, maybe. Sort of like he's stuck in it.

"Huh? Where is he? Where'd he go? So he didn't come with me, eh? Damn..."

_...Man, more questions that need to be retorted._

"This is a pretty lame illusion, if it is... an illusion."

_No Yuri, I don't think so. There's a malevolent force, it's no illusion._

"Man, now's the part I run around lost and wake up in a cold sweat just as a monsters about to eat me."

That sounds pretty awful. I never have had nightmares.

_Unless the flying pink kittens in a rainbow sky count._

What is he rambling about now? I can't hear him with all these screams. Screams? They sound like lost souls. Why must many people lose their way? It's just simply horrible. Well.. it is a graveyard after all.

Is... Yuri talking about me? Me kissing him? I would have never guessed him being so wicked until he literally snatched my chest.

I didn't know you were so good-looking, I might have.

_...Jeez, I would have done more then that._

Yuri then began to head for what looked like, a giant blue door, with four masks floating at its front..... Wait just a minute, four masks at its front?! Oh my word....

My eyes suddenly shot open. I was still in China, but the air was thick with darkness, the fire must have died out. Something dripped continuously at the ground, and I soon figured out my nose was bleeding. I held my hand out to catch the crimson drops.

Something shunned me away from that dream with such an impact it made my nose bleed. Those masks? What don't they want me to see?

I swallowed the rest of the blood coming from my throat and it gradually stopped in my nose. My eyes finally adjusted to the dark. I started picking at the wood and ashes of the once gleaming fire.

Those mysterious masks, Yuri sees them? Are I and he tied together in some way?

_No, I don't believe in fate. Fate is make believe._

I turned my head; Yuri was sleeping soundly on the ground, just as I thought.

_I guess I'll wake him up, we need to get going._

"Hey... wake up." I started softly, but he wouldn't even budge. I crawled over on all fours and shook him lightly.

"Yuri, come on, please..."

"Masks... no... You... can't... I'll smash... your... smirking... faces... in." He groaned with anger.

_He's still dreaming about those false faces. _

"Yuri!!" I shouted straight in his ear hoping that would for sure get him shocked.

"Dad... no... The malice..?"

_Oh, wake up already!_

Without a second thought I kicked him roughly in the side. "Get up!!"

"Whoa!" His eyes busted open as he sat up straight.

"There, I finally got you're attention!" I grabbed my Bible dusting the dirt off its surface.

"Alice! Why'd ya do that?" He got up rubbing his side. I stared off into the night, remembering the masks, and flapping my hand, it still hurt from the wound that forbidden bat gave me.

"You were having a nightmare, saying things about your father and malice. I got tired of it, so I thought a swift kick would jerk you right up!"

"God Dammit, woman!"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just leave now and stop complaining about the past." My stomach kept growling. I needed something to sink my teeth into and fast.

Yuri started adjusting his coat. "Thanks, that's gonna leave one helluva bruise."

It was his fault for being such a heavy sleeper. My high pitched yell didn't even seem to work

_And that annoys everyone I knew, my mom beat me with a rolling pin it was so bad once._

_I'd bet he'd sleep through wolves tearing him apart, waking up in Hell._

I stuck my tongue out at him like a little bratty girl and went over to the side to check the drain out.

"Hey, boy! Look the water drained out, just like I said it would. We can finally cross."

"Call me boy again, and I'll..."

"Oh, hush."

The road was long and stark, nothing exciting at all, no wolves, spiders, or bats either. Just same old same old. And well, my feet were already killing me.

_So much for the exercise I got crossing the street in London._

Something glittered brightly off in the near distance. A town? A city..?

"Hey Yuri, look!" I pointed at it, astounded.

"Yeah, seems like a village. Wow, you're smart for a blonde." I decided not to have a come back, I looked off in silence instead. I've had enough arguments for one night.

We got closer and closer and the more we got to it, the smaller and sheltered it seemed. Yuri was looking on with glee, and as for me... well, I sorta looked... sorrowful.

This ambiance, the mood, the setting. It was quite frankly, unruly. Like some sort of calamity has befallen here.

"Why the long face? You were the one complainin' about how _famished_ you were. Hmph, women." He started to walk away from me, quite agitated.

_Wait... something isn't right._

In an instant, Yuri collapsed as a clamorous bang came from all around the star filled sky.

**_"Be caref... ... ...Gaur..ian ...Purg...tory ... Man...eater... Tr..ap...Wait..."_**

He stood up easily panting loudly from the mental exhaustion. But me... I felt no pain, just the soothing voice from every side of the cheerless landscape.

_No... She's not going to hurt us._

"I think that woman is trying to tell us something, Yuri..." I pondered out loud.

"Woman!? You heard the lady too..?" I gave a nod of assurance.

"Wait, really?!"

"Yes, yes!"

"Huh, so ya are crazy like me..."

"She sounded... so kind and gentle. I don't think she means us any harm. But the tone of the voice, almost like a... warning." I cautioned.

She said something about man-eaters and a trap. Could the village be a pitfall with cannibals ready to devour us? I wonder... it was no trick, she was so sincere about it, without an once of deceit in her upright voice.

Ok, ok, if me and smut freak heard it together then we must be tied together somehow.

_Tied with a bond of psychosis._

"... ... ... Oh yeah?"

I sighed, "Yes, but I can only speculate. For the Lord's sake, do you ever listen?! Right now I could care less about the caution. I'm going to droop if I don't get a bite to eat."

I followed the path faintly. My vision already going hay wire.

"Heeey don't leave me alone! I need yer soft embrace!"

_...Here we go again._

The town sure looked pretty run-down. The wooden gate looked ancient, like an old used barrier to keep away the enemy in the lush days of yore. It seemed sturdy though, I tapped on it gently.

"Huh, you think the townspeople are sleeping?" I exclaimed.

"Well it is night after all, Alice." Yuri added, sarcastically.

"Will you please stop being such a cocky smart-alec?! I was just considering."

"Fine, fine, sorry."

_Unuseful vagabond._

I started to worry again about the precaution in this small village. Unexpectedly, I started to shake profusely clutching my bible close to my soft chest.

"What's up? Something wrong?" Yuri asked me with sincerity.

"R-remeber what that lady said? I don't think everything will go out just fine and dandy." I stood still like a frozen cat shivering from my damp clothes.

"Hah, nothing can surprise me at this point. Crap happens."

An anticipated noise flowed from the gate. I strained my eyes and saw two young pale and evident Chinese boys staring at me. They chortled with such an excitement.

_Is there something on my face..?_

Yuri turned to the gate, alarmed.

_Nothing would startle you, huh? Right. I feel real safe with you._

"D-damn brats! Don't freak me out like that or I'll kick your scrawny little asses!"

_How could you even think about saying that to a child? You're so hardhearted._

"I knew it!"

"Yes, it's true!" The children exclaimed. Hold on just a minute, their mouths didn't even move a muscle when they spoke.

_..Telepathy?!_

They're sending psychic oscillate waves, maybe? They are not your everyday ordinary children.

_They're... unearthly in a way._

Yuri looked around mistaking the children's voices for a type of threat.

"Hey, Prejudice Princess, ya hear that?"

"Yes. It's those kids, at the gate; they're definitely not human, sending messages to our brains..."

He seemed amazed. "Damn, ya sure know a lot about this spooky stuff. Probably that six-whatever you have."

Yuri kicked the gate causing it to shake wobbly.

"Huh? Look, you brats live here right? Great. Open the gate."

"Um, nobody gets in at night, so you're just gonna have to stay out there." The red clothed child pronounced.

Yuri looked at me with wonderment.

"See, told you! I'm top-shelf when it comes to hearing the supernatural." I whispered proudly.

I honestly didn't know why I could do so much. Does my six-sense have this much capability?

_Father, what is my gift, truly?_

"Run along to your mommy. Tell her you've got guests." Yuri growled as he kicked the gate impatiently.

My best guess is that he's not too fond with children. But me, heck I love them. I want to have tons of chubby lil' kids running around when I'm married.

_Okay maybe not a ton. But at least one... and not chubby._

The boy in the simple red shirt saw me as I came steadily closer.

"Hey, that's a woman right?!"

"Yeah she's TOTALLY a girl, right?! Nice and soft?" The one in yellow replied.

_Hmm? Kids these days. What are parents teaching them?_

"Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" Yuri said exhausted.

Poor guy, I cleared my throat.

"Sorry to trouble you so late, but we're lost, would you allow us to stay for the night?"

"Oh, she looks so tender!"

"A nice juicy girl!" They both hollered gleefully.

_Oh dear, mini Yuris_...

They opened the gate quickly and ran to me, jumping up and down actively.

"Umm... uhh." I choked on my words.

I soon noticed their diverse eyes right away. One had demonic red, the other glossy yellow like an outraged cat. Such odd colors. Colors that I didn't know even existed.

"You can come in!"

"Yeah, come inside now!"

"Oh... um thank you?" I stated unruly.

_Perverse kids..._

"Our house is at the end of the square. We'll be waiting!"

They skipped along the trail, happily singing, "We got a girl, we have a girl. Gotta tell Granny Mayor, laa laa laa..."

Yuri gave one of those tormenting smirks again. "See, Alice, Yer a real beaut. Even them young' uns go ga ga."

"Shut up, half-wit."

He sighed and followed me casually into the village.

The air was thick with fog; it seemed to absorb the tiny town. The whole place looked so ailing and filled with contempt. The people who must have resided here, sought out to be bedridden, and ill. Not very many of them either. The only children I saw were the two young boys a second past.

A youthful meager appearing woman sobbed soundly in a dusty corner of debris. Her cries pounded into my brain, it was so full of remorse. I approached her as Yuri went around searching for some "chow" or so he says.

I crouched down next to the woman and touched her shoulder politely.

"Hello there, what has happened?"

She instantly lashed out at me, forcing me to hold her humble body.

"My... young... they have passed away. E-everytime I give life, they... vanish. I-I don't know what to do, If I keep them... I'll disappear...as well."

She shook with mourn as I caught her telepathic plea.

_...The man-eaters?_

"I think I have a hunch about what happened to them..." She looked into my eyes with humility.

"..How?"

I swallowed with panic, "I heard from somewhere, this village is full of cannibals or of the like... maybe they have, um. Well, eaten your youth?"

Her eyes flashed with anger as she pushed me away. I wavered fixing my slipped down stocking.

"No, stop! Don't speak to me... you... you have Demon Eyes!" She shouted in terror, her body shaking in tremors.

Apparently, I have said something wrong. But... Demon Eyes..?

_Is it because people say blue eyes are the Devil's?_

_It's not my fault, what a paranoid woman._

She huddled in her private space again as an older man with rat faced features came to console her.

What are these people? Chinese, yes. But speak with the art of telepathy... and so proficiently. I don't sense any immoral thoughts, they can't be devilish, but almost like they don't belong in this hollow place. Do they need exorcism, as well?

This village is filled with anxiety. I was right about the calamity.

_Should I get another epic action saga point?_

I saw Yuri in the corner of my eye amidst the town folk.

"Crap, found nothing for us to dig into yet," He kicked the dirt shyly putting his hands in his leather pants pockets. "Just some freaky lady talking about giving me oral sex or some shit. Damn pavement crawler." He cursed.

"What in God's name are you speaking of!?"

"I derno! She said she was gonna take it out and peel it off, sayin' it sounded sexy. Not like I wouldn't mind but, she was just repulsive so I ran away like an idiot..."

"Why would you think **THAT** of all things!?" I sighed,

"You think too naughty. I know for a fact a telepathic being wouldn't say such an uncourtly, ill-natured, innuendo! Christ's sake!"

I kept mumbling about how imbecilic he was, as he kept going on how moonstruck and starry-eyed in love with me he had gotten ever since he met me a few hours ago.

_Oh, how I wish Roger had kidnapped me right this second._

We both walked undaunted, but the farther I've got, the worse the undertone felt. Almost as if it was cursed under a consistent spell by a sinister necromancer.

_Roger Bacon's sleight at hand?_

No, it feels less nefarious then his appalling powers. But still, overflowing with horror. My feet started to cramp again from this long road.

_Ugh. I can't stand it any longer!_

Quietly, I bent down to slip off my shoes, the three inch heels were killing me, and they certainly are not to be used for such walking as this. They were dress shoes for Pete's sake.

_And I'm not getting blisters._

Holding both shoes in one hand, trusty Bible in the other, I continued to walk in plain white stockings only, as Yuri looked rather abash.

"Allliice," He whined, "You're embaressin' me, taking off yer shoes! How un-lady-like!"

_Blah, blah, blah._

"Does it look like I care? You try walkin' in these suckers! Besides, we're in Asia; they do it all the darn time."

The villagers began to gaze at me bedazzled and yet, confused. Yuri whispered in my ear.

"Yeah... but, you're European." He nudged me and winked.

I just gave an icy glare feeling my stockings getting dirty and moist on the bottom.

_Do I really look that extraterrestrial to these people?_

I rubbed the puncture wound from the deranged bat, it still panged with a bit of ache.

_Hope this heal up fast, it looks pretty nasty._

"Damn, a dead end..." I sighed shooing away a small fly. We were at the last section of the small village. A stout, stocky Chinese looking fellow spotted us from a stone well he was lounging on. He waddled over, chatting weakly in Chinese.

"You wouldn't happen to speak English, would you, sir?" I stated slowly enough for him to understand. He blinked at me twice, puzzled.

_..Thought so. _

He dusted off his pointy straw cap and adjusted his pack on his back, showing it to me and numbskull brains. Then he nattered more in his language making movements with his bag.

Yuri pushed me aside full of spirit.

"Let me handle this, Alice. I know a handful of Chinese words. Enough for me to survive in Peking for two hours!"

_...Great. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid, like usual._

He started to word the Chinese carefully and I just couldn't help but to think about this place again. My eyes darted to the village folks, then to a shady shack nearby which must have been the little boys', and back to the tiny man.

This gentleman seemed like a normal human. What is he doing here in this mythical town? Perhaps he's lost as well?

_Nothing has made sense ever since I got rescued by Yuri on the train.._

_Everything is just so jumbled._

Yuri tapped my shoulder awaking me from my apt thoughts.

"Yo, even if I'm a bit rusty, from what I could make out, seems like he's sellin' goods. Tch, no food though..."

Out of boredom, I placed my shoes on the path, and I was balancing my Bible on my head and upon hearing Yuri, I clapped my hands delightfully.

"Oh? What kind of goodies?!" I replied full of joy, and then of course my Bible fell down and hit my toes.

_Ouch..._

"Uh, well if you wanna get prepared to fight anything, he's got some gear, and healing items... take a gander. I'm gonna buy us some Thera and Pure leaves."

I nodded in puzzlement.

_Why would anyone wanna waste their hard earned money on some... some leaves!!_

_Leaves? Why do we need leaves? To replace toilet paper, or what? Leaves... hmph, leaves. _

My conception came to a halt as I picked through the man's bag, ravenous with hunger. I glanced deeper in the pack and pulled out a bright dazzling azure gem.

It sparkled briskly as I tossed it in the unclear squalling sky.

_It's so full of life... I think I really need this now._

"Yuri, Yuri! Can we buy this?!" I dropped it in his brown leather palm. He examined it carefully.

"Hm, this is used to cure poison from monsters. A mermaid's tear, found in the sea. We don't need junk like this..." He handed it back to me reasonably. My heart sank.

"But it's so elegant..."

"Even if we did use it, ya know, it'd disappear being absorbed with the poison, yeah? I know these things; I've been huntin' monsters for ten fuckin' years. We ain't buyin'."

_Argh, he's such an asshole..._

"Meanie!" I whined in a childish manner filled with vigor, "Meanie, meanie!"

"Stop that."

Yuri waved a hand at me, annoyed as he picked through leaves the peddler provided.

"**Meanie**, **meanie**, **meanie**!!" I called out with impudence. The Chinese fellow chuckled with delight, he must have gotten the situation.

Yuri scornfully glared at me.

"I don't call you a stupid bitch, do I?" He said discourteous.

"I beg your pardon!?" I screeched, stomping my foot firmly, shoes in one hand, as I was aiming to throw both of them smack dab in his face.

"Yeah, thought so. Here."

He threw something light colored and dull at me. I caught it ungainly, and asked the peddler silently to hold my Bible. I inspected it closer and saw it was a delicate little bracelet.

"A bracelet..?"

I said blandly, looking even closer I saw little symbols of sutras on the... whatever the heck it was created from.

"What's it for anyhow? And more importantly, what's made out of?"

"..Oh, it's to guard against some monsters attacks that can make you confused, kinda like in their control, ya know? The peddler said it's from some old dead priest's backbone..."

"Ugh!" I growled with disgust, "How obscene and sacrilege!"

"What?! Yer the one goin' all on about how your an "ex" Christian. Put it on and shut the hell up."

"Make me!" I hollered back, but attached the nasty little thing on my wrist anyway.

_I'm so submissive._

"Here, this too."

He tossed another unusual bracelet at me, this one appeared to be made out of a light green oyster shell.

_No bones, thank the heavens._

"It's carved by some dude from the Dark Ages, I suppose. Pretty old, eh? It's resistant against poison. See, ya don't need the dumb jewel after all. It's a waste of money anyways."

I smiled weakly at Yuri's comment, and clasped it on my other wrist. He also handed me a red-orange bandanna and a fairly plain small leather belt.

"What's up with this junk?" I muttered, eyeing both articles of clothing. He shrugged clumsily.

"Good for battles, I guess. We gotta be prepared and all."

I tied the gaudy head piece on my right upper arm. Yuri said it was dyed by one hundred virgins, according to the Asian peddler. I sure hope I don't become a virgin for life.

_No way, I'd cry myself to sleep every night._

I adjusted the belt around my dress on the waist. I sighed displeased with my now, cartoon appearance.

_I look like a modest clown._

Yuri smirked again, putting a hand on his hip.

"I apologize it's not the latest fashion statement, _dear opulent young lady_."

Even though he was being sarcastic, I guess he was right about me being well moneyed. My father made a fortune with his word of God, and my mother owned a small woman's clothing business in Zurich.

_My take is that maybe because I was so well put, maybe made me a bit of a snob. _

I can understand why Yuri gets so angry at me. But I was much less rude when Dad was still alive; many of the folks I knew said I was kindhearted and down to earth, one of the sweetest girls.

_Death does funny things to you. _

_I can be such a wench now._

"Aren't you going to look droll with me or what?" I asked Yuri as he handed the man some odd Chinese currency.

"Naw, I can take on anything without any kind of armor. Hah. Besides, I already gotta belt."

"...Alright, just don't let your cockiness get the best of you."

I started to inspect the end of the road as Yuri thanked the worried peddler and handed my Bible back to me.

"Hey look, a small opening!"

There was a crack in the huge dark stone wall, big enough for me and him to fit inside.

"Oh yeah? Let's check it out. Of course, ladies first."

"You're just saying that because it looks creepy and you're scared." I taunted weakly.

I bent down and crawled inside, hearing Yuri curse after he made a crude comment about my panties showing through the lacy layers of my dress, probably because he hit his head on the small ceiling over the hole.

A fierce, putrid stench defiled my nose; it was so offensive I backed away a bit. My bottom hitting Yuri.

"Ow! What is it, Alice? A monster..!?"

"Don't you smell it?!" I whispered harshly.

"Smell what?" I rolled out into the cavern and placed my shoes back onto my feet. As I stood I gave a soft cry.

The whole cave was piled up to about my thighs, with skulls and many other forms of bones. They all appeared to be human.

"This place! It's filled with... bones? Human bones! Did they get slaughtered by the townspeople?!" I piqued.

Yuri lazily crawled in and kicked a skull to a corner causing bones to topple over each other.

"Well I'll be damned, you and the voice were right, Alice. These people're cannibals."

My head darted from left to right as my vision became hazy.

_It's happening...again._

I fell to floor on my hands and knees, as I had a brief perception.

I saw the village with a clear blue sky, it was filled with much happiness and content, people sprawled from every end, exchanging friendly greetings. Small domestic cats, dogs, and chickens romped around playing freely. A stiff whisper entered my ears.

_**"Revengeful animals ...pay their penance ..with apathy." **_

_It's that woman_.

The imagery turned dark and gray flashes of thunder abounded the village.

To my horror, the humans were butchering the cats with sharp edged axes, using knives to cut off the once flocking gleeful chickens' heads off, and hit the dogs with fiendishly with small iron mallets.

The blue passive sky diminished, turning blood red, animal innards scattered about, painful dog whines, chicken noises, and cat screeches overflowed the once hearty establishment.

The townspeople placed the dead bodies of the animals in a small decorated shrine at the very back of the village, and burned them greedily. The bones placed all around it, like an offering.

My sense came back to the present as I came close with the same shrine I saw in my vision, in the very back of the bone littered room.

_This must have been the very place it had those sacrifices. _

I held my head with my hands screaming, horrified.

"No! The animal's hateful vengeance!"

I fell to my side on the caves ground, like a lifeless doll. I started to convulse sluggishly, sweat beading off my forehead.

_These people... they're animal spirits.. I get it.._

_But do you have to hurt me... to show me... the truth?_

"Alice!?"

Yuri rushed over and knelt down next to my shaking body, pushing my bangs away from my face as I whimpered and grabbed his arm, terrified and in immense suffering all over.

"Yuri... it hurts, it hurts so bad... I can't move..." I coughed and heaved loudly as Yuri was about to pick me up gently.

Slow paced footsteps came from behind us, the entrance of the cavern. The voice that came was male and sounded quite aged over time.

"Good travelers, you take liking to our nice shrine?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Got it done. Phew. I already have my ideas going for chapter four, so it should be here soon. What do you think so far? This suckers a killer on my brain, I need a thesaurus! lol

Ohhh, I love the reviews I've gotten so far!

_**Tiger5913**- Yes, yes, they will kiss, don't worry! In fact, I have a naughty event planned for when they reach Shanghai. Bwhahaa, so just you wait. -_

_**aegis**- Yeah Alice is pretty crazy. I told ya so. -; Don't worry she'll get nicer later on. She's just sorta upset. Yes, I'm pretty sure the game said the sluice gates were rotten and left unkept cause of a war.. I think. And wow my history is pretty bad, are you sure they made up the term "Jap" in WW2? I'm 5 months older then you and I'm really dumb about that stuff. lol Darn you!_

_**Vi3t Girl MOMO**- You and Tiger are sooo naughty for wanting lemons! lol! I'll see what I can do. Wait until Shanghai, you horny huts! lol And yes, MOMO, we all wish Alice was like this in the game. I kinda don't though, she had such a nice personality and was so innocent. That's why we all love her!_

_**MikoNoNyte**- Yes, it isn't easy writing Alice this way. That's why I get continuous black outs. Ohh a young hip perspective? Thanks. And you want to see more of my writing? falls over That made my day! You're my queen of SH fanfiction.. and you just said you like my work. cools her self down lol Glad you thought chappie two was pretty funny. I thought noone would laugh at it's dumbness! _

- /_**A Lifeless Beauty/** -_


	4. Macabre

**.- Return to Innocence - .**

**-. Macabre .-**

The fourth addition is here. Yup, they finally meet Master Zhuzhen. -

And for those of you wondering, Alice won't get her light classed magic until later. I wanted to be realistic, here.shrug

Well, I'll warn you, I guess it's sorta gory, more eerie then gore though. -- Oh, and I already have the mushiness going. Be warned for very _very_ light fluff. oo

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own Shadow Hearts and the characters said in this fanfiction, I would of been famous by now and would of been seen regular on the E! channel but, alas I don't own SH. lol

-------------------------------------------------

_Where ever you go _

_I will follow you, _

_cuz I was wrong_.- In my room, **Tracey**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

_Is the man human? Please, please let him be._

_This locality is blighted by man's best friend._

Yuri reeled away from my shuddering small body regretfully. I tried to get up as well, but my legs wouldn't move an inch, as if I provoked them they would fracture.

"What is it, pops?!" He inquired pertly.

"Hee, hee... looking for the Black Tortoise God that was enshrined here? He's been long gone for six months!"

_Isn't the Black Tortoise a Chinese legend?_

..._Maybe?_

"T-the Black Tortoise God?" I questioned with distress, still on the grimy ground, trying to make the great effort of standing, or even budging.

Why does the voice take so much of my spirit away? It must also take Yuri's vitality as well, but... am I that much weaker then him?

_Or are you trying to tell me something that's much more genuine?_

"Yes, to pacify the Earth Spirits, this shrine use to be his gifted throne. But now, we are free to do as we please. Even take the form of humans!"

So he's one of the revengeful animals of the town. Filled with hate for the humans who sacrificed his body for this "Black Tortoise God". It's starting to make much more sense.

_Ow, my stomach._

I began to breathe heavily and loudly gasping for any small amount of air available to fill my weak lungs. Yuri was next to my side again obediently, his face full of hopelessness.

"This man, he's... One of the ... Beasts souls. Yuri... He slay the.. Humans.. For reprisal, and.. Oh ... ouch." I panted quietly only vociferously enough for my arrogant acquaintance to pick up.

"What're ya blabberin' about now? Don't talk to much if it hurts you, Alice." He spoke softly, fixing the now untied bandana on my shaking arm.

_I have to say it now.._

The provoked elderly man cleared his coarse throat and approached the ungodly shrine that has caused so much despair and death.

"No.. You don't ... Understand... Yuri, I have to tell you... I... Him ... Ah."

I had spasms again and Yuri pulled me towards him quickly, laid me on his chest and held me adequately.

"Heh, thought it might be better then the cold ground.." He added shyly.

I didn't say a word, I just clutched his shirt desperately in my coughing fit.

_Yes, it's much better._

The old man touched the shrine mildly. "The only problem is, we get mighty hungry.. It's all thanks to our new protector of the town, Yamaraja!"

"Yamaraja? What kind of name for a demon is that? He's in that dumb shrine, huh?" Yuri spat out as the flustered man pointed at him.

"How insolent you are! But.. Not matter ... You won't last long.. Tonight we'll have a glorious feast for our rare guests."

_I'm guessing we are the feast. _

"Now run along and say hello to Granny Mayor I'm sure she'll be very delighted. Hee.. hee."

The vacant-eyed man limped off, I gazed at his shadow on the crooked cavern wall.

Surprisingly, it was shaped as a medium sized dog trotting off merrily.

I felt the after math of my foretelling vision that pained me earlier fade. I left Yuri's soothing embrace, exhaling softly to gain my righteous voice back.

"They're going to eat us.." I swallowed with misery, remember how they were once do away with, being misused for a what I thought to be, a make believe God. A false religion.

_Just like Christianity._

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not too fond of the idea." Yuri added casually and patted my shoulder.

_How can he act like I don't give a damn..?_

"Why are you so careless about it all?!"

I stomped my foot hard in the dusty floor and got right up into his face.

"I'm not happy about it either, I can tell you!!" I cried out with ire, shaking him by the shoulders like a mad woman.

He snatched my left hand causing me to stop. I stared at him in disarray.

"...It's all right, I'll protect you." He said to me gently. I saw all the honesty he had in his eyes, he was serious this time.

I ripped my hand away from him with a scowl on my face, gripping my bible for good fortune and looking like a complete fool with my new accessories.

The bad boy brunet and I, crawled out of the hole with finality.

_I never want to enter this place again._

Two tiny figures hurried out of the largest house on the western side. As they came closer, I saw it was the two bubbly boys from thereafter.

_I know for sure they're not perverts now._

"Hey! It's the girl from before! Thank goodness!"

"You really came! C'mon, c'mon, come inside!"

They shoved and pushed me up the stairs of the dull abode. I tried to resist but they were amazingly strong.

_What sort of strength is this? _

_How did they gain such an ability..?_

I heard Yuri's wicked laugh close behind me.

"Careful kiddos, she's got one hell of an abhorrent attitude, she might bite spontaneously."

I flared at him with a savage look and he grinned with absolute glee.

"Just statin' the obvious."

The children drived me through the open door. I stood in complete silence. The small room smelled of old burned incense and steaming rice.

In the very middle sat a plump aged woman with graying hair and dark shaded clothing. She appeared to be cooking peacefully next to a pit, humming in my brain fluently.

"Granny Mayor, Granny Mayor, we have visitors. See! See!" The red eyed adolescent introduced me.

She, being Granny Mayor, looked me over smugly, a smile extinguished on her wrinkled pygmy face.

"Ah yes, the girl." She tapped chopsticks on the old iron pot she was cooking with, "I heard about you. The girl who was starving, correct? Well, I have prepared a delicious meal for you, come."

And starving I was. I sat down next to her on my knees and licked my lips as she gave me a small ceramic cracked bowl pouring the fluffy contents inside its hollow antique walls.

She handed me plain wooden chopsticks, her old hands shaking. I noticed something peculiar, she had long yellow nails, and quite sharp as well.

"You're the mayor's wife? Great! As you can see, I have a lady with me." Yuri turned his head to indicate me.

I waved like an idiot and shoved more savory rice in my mouth, soy sauce dripping off my chin.

"We sure could use a bed for the night." Yuri suggested as he knelt down next to me.

The young man lifted an eyebrow as I discarded the use less chopsticks putting the bowl to my mouth, dropping the light vegetables and rice inside its dark depth, my teeth clanking against its rim. I started to munch loudly and gulped, then I gave out a light burp.

_Oink, oink._

"Yes, yes! Of course. Take a rest. We rarely get visitors in this secluded area." She poured seconds into my empty bowl.

_I'm.. So.. Hungry!_

I dug clumsily into the bowl with steamed rice and cooked veggies with my own hands, much like a ravenous stray. I stuffed my mouth full and muffled a "Thank you" to the mind speaking woman. She smiled at me wickedly as she filled my bowl for the third time.

Yuri sighed at my ill-mannered actions. "Like I said, very un lady like. Alice, you sure are a glutton. No wonder you're against your religion, you committed a sin!"

I muffled an inaudible reply and he stared at me blankly.

"Leave me some, dammit. You greedy pig!" He grumbled.

I coughed in his face rudely.

"Mine!" I complained like a selfish three year old, as I got my bowl filled yet, a fourth time.

Yuri swished his hand in front of his face despondently, "Seriously, soy-breath, you need to stop being so hoggish. I'm hungry too, you know!" He stated, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

The comely vagrant reached out as I moved the bowl away, as if saving its life gallantly.

"Get-your-own!" I hissed, shoving my face faster with tasty morsels.

The older woman seemed displeased with Yuri's antics. "No, no, no, young man, the girl must eat as much as she can contain. Juicy and plump she must be. Tasty and filling for our starved bellies! Though you'll be a nice spare appetizer!"

He gave a heartfelt laugh to her comment, "Kind woman! You all talk as if you're about to have us for dinner!" The children giggle in the glum corner, whispering absurd notions.

I was about to plop a green pepper in my mouth, when it hit me. I had forgotten all about them being savage starving animals.

_Uh..oh._

I ingested hesitantly, dropping the bowl onto the floor causing it to shatter in a million flashy pieces. The woman cackled, her eyes piercing, turning violently in a rush, to those of an angered cat.

"Well, well, at least one of you has brains, eat you both we will!"

I leaped to my feet holding my Bible openly, in a threatening stance.

_She won't lay a bony finger on me._

Yuri stood as well, but just chuckled at her speech like it was some sort of light-hearted joke.

"I must tell Yamaraja about our offering, your bones with be a nice addition to our beautiful collection. Hmph, let me through here."

_Sorry pal, maybe next time._

I grabbed her indelicately by her distinct cotton shirt.

"Oh no you don't! I won't allow you!" I pulled her toward me angry, with a bit of fear in my eyes as well. She withstood my hold with much order as she spoke with bitterness,

"Detestable girl! Your bold efforts are use less here!" The two boys held both my arms, stopping me from pummeling the old witch.

Yuri watched coolly as the woman strolled slowly out of the flavorless wooden house.

_Why is he so nonchalant?_

_Does he want us to die?_

The children let me go and dashed to the door and I marched after the damn bastards, trying to get a hold of them as they shut the door sufficiently in my face, holding the shutter closed, giggling like mad.

I tried to pulling it, then I knocked rapidly. "You little brats! I'll tear you to shreds!"

"C'mon Alice, let's get some rest, don't worry bout' em." Yuri was already sitting lazily on the floor. I pointed my finger at him in madness.

"You! You betrayed me! Letting that decaying ugly witch go through!"

"Hey now! I didn't betray you, babe. I'm terribly sorry I'm not dumb enough to tell you my plan with her there."

I looked at him quizzically and folded my arms leaning against the rotting shutter door.

"... Plan huh?"

"Yep. You see, when one of those freak shows come back we pretend to be snoozin' and just as they're about to take a bite, we attack like crazy, killin' em dead!"

I placed a finger to my chin, tapping my foot in deep thought.

"Could work, could work. Alright, I'll go with it."

_Not the most humane of ideas..._

I strode up to him and lazed down on the hard wood, smoothing my intangible dress. Closing my eyes, getting ready to play pretend.

Yuri leisurely wrapped his arms around me, holding me close causing my eyes to snap open in response.

"What!? Is this part of your plan as well?! Your _scheme_? You heathen parasite!"

I scooted over to the far end, not saying a single word.

_I should of known better._

_I still can't fully trust this brute!_

"Aww man, you never wanna get close to me! Can't you see I need your warmth? Your mind, body, and soul? I'm so lost in passion with thee!" He whined with mordant emotion.

_... Oh God. _

_Quite the Shakespearean.._

"Leave me be, you bloody boot-licker!" I turned my back to him in a hurry, hoping he'd keep his mouth shut.

"But Alice darling, 'tis the perfect time to make sweet sensual love!"

I rolled over to face him propping my upper portion on my elbow.

"Why you scrubby sex fiend! Don't you dare start this over again! ...I'd rather pleasure myself!"

"Lie, lie, lie. You simply just can't resist me!"

_Yeah, you're right._

"That is not a lie! If you don't stop your pornographic playing, I'll venture on my own for goodness sake!" I declared, properly fashioning my dark blue bow, in a foiled state.

"Huh, like a prissy rich girl like you would survive in the real world. You'd break your nail and complain yerself to death."

_Do I really fall into that category?_

"You think your real funny, don't you? I don't know how _you_ persist, hunting monsters or what not and not even losing the slightest concentration thinking about sex every damn second!"

"Hah! Hardly!"

"Ooooh, you make me so-"

The shutter whipped open, stopping our argument instantly. We both frantically drafted down closing our eyes, faking a slow paced breath.

_I'm not done with you yet, Yuri._

"They asleep?"

"I think so.." Came the mental response of one of the irritating boys.

"Hooray! Let's have a tiny taste!"

"Shh, don't let Granny mayor hear you!"

_Hope he gets up the same time as me.._

_I'm not waiting. These lethargic brats, they need a good strangle._

I sprang to my feet as did Yuri, both with cunning smirks plastered on our faces.

"Yikes! They're not asleep!" Yelped the yellow eyed child, leaping back agape.

"You tricked us!" Exclaimed the other telepathically, mouth shot open.

"Don't sneak up on us then.. or at least do a good job of it. Ready to show your true self's?! Huh? Little goblin brats!" Yuri remarked raising his fists. I looked around nervously, rather embarrassed for having a mere book for a weapon.

"Darn! If we let you get away, everyone will get mad, and if they knew we were here, we'd get eaten anyways!" The child in red looked up at me with a goofy grin.

"If we're gonna get eating no matter what, I at least wanna taste the girl! Lemme have the girl!" He shrilled, clawing the air in desperation.

"Hah! Tough luck kids, if anyone's gonna eat her, it's me!" Yuri alleged, winking at me alluringly.

_How sickening!_

_Calling me impolite?!_

"That's it! I've had enough!" I hollered sharply and slapped him square on the cheek painfully, storming out of the house in a moody frenzied rush, not daring to look back.

That was the most obscene thing he had said to me! And I've only known him for.. what, at least five hours.

_I can't entrust myself with that yahoo! _

I walked briskly in the village blindly, from my obvious raving. I slowed my pace a tad when I heard cat like shrills and sounds of beating coming from the house.

The demons are showing their true self's now? My speculation shifted to Yuri.

_I hope he's ok._

_Darn, I guess I'm the loony..._

Something wet splashed at my shoes continually.

_B-blood?_

My anger had subsided, and I took a look to my surroundings.

_The village.. just like the prophesy._

Animal innards abound, the fog thick and red, smelling of iron. Like the blood its self. Blood everywhere.

_... Like a sea of blood._

I draught with apprehension, frightened to death, shaking to the unnatural sounds of noisome animals put into their demise.

_Alice, when have you become so timorous?_

I beyond doubt regret leaving Yuri in there with those devils. Who knows what could have happened to him? I sure hope they didn't massacre him. But what if they did? I'd be all alone.

Alone in this pandemonium of tormented souls from days gone passed.

_I'm scared without you, I admit._

I quickened my pace. I'm leaving this madness, I have to. It's too overwhelming, even for me to handle. The air is too stiff with forbidding malice. Depraved hate, thickened with a coat of retaliation.

_Even if you are alive.._

_I'm sorry._

This is a real life nightmare, too wild for anyone to be dreaming about. If you do exist, God, promise you'll protect me.

_Wait.. why would you want to do that?_

_After all that I've done already..? _

_You must be ashamed of your creation._

The village appeared ghostly, the townspeople gone, probably turned into the animal-like demons they truly are.

_Mom, Dad.. I'm terrified._

---------------------------------

_"Mother! Mother!!"_

_"You needn't worry about me, Alice."_

_"Oh mother, do come back to the house, it's late September and there's a chill in the air. Father will return soon, you shouldn't be going for a swim!"_

_"Why, it's a splendid day, Alice. And you know how I love the water. Sometimes, it's quite warm on a day like this."_

_"Mother, I don't want you catching a cold. Father wouldn't like that either, now would he?"_

_"Dear Alice, you sound just as I did when I was a child!"_

_"I wish I could reason with you.."_

---------------------------------

I wept an idle tear away from my light face.

_Even if you were announced with bipolar, mother, I want to come home to see you.._

I bumped into something cushioned and small. "Hee, hee, hee." Came a quite familiar cackle.

"You're the Granny Mayor!"

I collapsed at once as everything went black. I saw a pictorialization of a decent Chinese family, laughing full of vigor in a nice comfy looking oriental home.

A small gray cat, slim with age was napping in a quiet corner, a young girl eyeing it lovingly.

A blazing glint, the next thing I foresaw was the scanty cat scratching the girl's tender arm, she wailed in anguish, droplets of blood sounding the wooded floor.

The cat sniffed the red substance, and lapped it up with its tiny pink tongue.

Then... the voice.

**_Upon drinking human blood ... the soul became that of ... devils._**

I heaved heavily, my head throbbing. I lifted my weight facing the once tame animal turned woman.

"You!! You're.. you're a demon! A cat demon!" I clenched my fists tightly, almost making the soft flesh bleed.

"I'll kill you!" I threatened with a dismal tone in my voice.

"Ha! You fool," She responded with an irate tone, "Even if I die, the monsters will remain and you will be forever imprisoned in this town. Because of this, is the work of our protector, the Great Yamaraja!"

"I'll take on Yamaraja then, by just destroying that abominable shrine. I'll end all the suffering and pain with a meaningful exorcism."

"Take your best shot! I used the malice of the townspeople to create that fence of bone, to keep anyone away. As long as I'm alive, that fence will protect and preserve Yamaraja!" She lifted her hands high, showing her blessing to this, "Yamaraja".

"Don't play mind games with me, so you are the one to get. I'll kill you here and now. I'd do anything to restore happiness and peace to this place. Come on, let's go. I'm ready!" I announced opening my Bible, flipping vastly through the tattered pages.

She gave a hoarse laugh. "Hyahyahaha, first you'll have to catch me, my dear. POOF! And I'm gone!"

I reached out to snatch her but caught the heavy air instead.

"She really can vanish into thin air.." I whispered soundly. I can't give up. I have to save this town! I won't allow it to suffer this fate for eternity.

_Father ... please, give me strength_.

An eerie blood curdling howl chilled to the left of me. There, cramped on a pile of mishandled wood was the stout Chinese peddler timidly looking down shaking back and forth with uneasiness. What is he still doing here?!

_I'm totally surrounded by imbeciles._

And, at the bottom of the heap was a blue spotted wolf-like creature.

One of the animals aversive souls? Yes, it had to be. It must have been a domestic dog gone corrupt. It jumped up trying to snag the fearful man, growling a hideous growl so heinous it sounded as if it could wake the dead.

_Oh no, I have to help him!_

From the looks of it, the beast had no ears but I had to try.

"Hey!!" I cupped my hands to the side of my mouth, making the yell echo.

The hellish hound faced me, the eyes no pupil, glowing an enchanting silver, the blue spotted coat looked more like a designed tiled wall, its teeth looked as sharp as a butchers knife. Thick foam and slobber drenching down the ends, splattered in the dirt. It snarled at my presence and began running recklessly with an eye to me barking madly.

_Oh ... boy. _

I cried out stunned and stupefied. The dog devil pounced on top of me, causing me to fall on my back, my Bible flew over to a side of an abandoned house, out of my reach. The devil growled viciously at me, the peddler bawling in horror.

Its breathe smelled of death and drops of its saliva drizzled on my face. It dug its claws in my dress merciless, as I tried to pry it off of my brittle body with all the stamina I had left.

I grabbed its snout roughly as it tried to snap at me, bloodthirsty. I lifted my right unpinned leg and kancked the wolf firmly.

It gave a strident whine as it flew high in the air from my noxious kick, dropping in the cold stone well in an abnormal angle. I heard it yelping as it struggled in the current, slowly it drowned significantly.

I got up quickly, dusting off my velvet dress and sighed. The peddler jumped down from his hiding place, smiling freely and gave me a short bow. I gave a similar smile and nodded with approval.

He reached into his tiny pack pulling out a type of cloth talisman with a bird imprinted on its surface, and a few ruddy leaves. He handed them to me, gently closing my own hand over them, and patted it. He nodded back, favorable.

I'm not sure what these items where, but I gave him a thankful smile. He tipped his hat and exited the area to search for the gate. I sure hope he'll be safe now.

_But you,Yuri, you must be dead..._

_I have to complete this task by myself.._

The cat demon came into sight with a mystifying white light.

"Here you are!" I clamored, quite appalled.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk." Came the hoarse laugh.

"I've got you now!" She stepped back, and I almost ran face first into the well.

"Nuh, uh, uh." A swift flash and she ... was gone.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted terribly annoyed, pounding my fist on the well's stoned rim. This is tougher then it should seem, doesn't she want me to free her?

_I cannot comprehend her feelings..._

I strolled over to where my Bible had been unnecessary flown, placing the strange talisman and leaves inside, hoping to pick it up returning it to its rightful place, but a sudden sound stopped me.

"Help ... Help ... Me." I picked up a small sob. My eyes moving in all directions. I saw the victim from which the wail came from.

Next to the Granny's humble shack to the left was a small girl, preferably Chinese. Her hair cut in a short bob, and her blouse a dark red with small gold trimmings, fit loosely over her tiny form.

She was clawing the dirt, her body coated with dried blood. I made a dashing run towards her, the closer I got, the more sickly and sour she smelled.

"Thank God, a survivor!" I sat on my knees close to her, "Are you hurt?! Let's get you out of here, I can't stand to watch you suffer like this. Follow me!"

I've been a brave one, saving two people in a row. I deserve to earn a medal for my hard work.

_Or an epic action saga ... forget it._

She touched my lower arm delicately, an uncanny smile on her thin lips.

After her soft touch I saw a foggy transparent visualization behind her. The young girl the cat had drank the blood of!

The cat was there too, it pounced on her, unmerciful. Slashing her face at a rapid speed, all bloodied and battered, the girl's arms stopped thrashing and fell limply.

I felt a strong evil beckoning me... This girl I'm with.. is her? She looked up me without emotion. The skin of her face gradually melting off, chunks splashed the ground, revealing a fresh new face, blue, withered, full of torment and sorrow, her body morphed into that of an aquatic animal's shell.

I screeched trying to pull away, but her hand gripped me tight, the feeling was immense. She moaned in woe, dark blue goo spilling flatly from her mouth splashing on my hand.

My eyes widened trying to tear away from her grasp. Am I.. going to die? Is she really going to kill me?

_Meet'cha there, Yuri._

_If I'm going to Hell, that is._

Presently, the shell bracelet on my left glimmered brightly, a tingling sound chimed from it, diminishing the blue gunk, my hand left spotless. The poison resistance? So it really does function properly.

The ghoul, knowing her strategy had no effect, began knawing on my hand instead, as I flailed about, screaming my head off until my throat was sore and raw.

_No, you can't kill me, you're just a ghost._

_A ghost of a good willed young girl, who once loved her cat dearly._

A strong force flung the creature off my aching hand. She fell with such a strong impact her neck broke, crunching in manifest. An ear-piercing scream escaped her dry lips as she soon laid late.

I saw a dark haired man who stood proudly over her mangled body.

_So you are alive._

_You bastard.._

"Yuri!!" I cried out, running into his arms.

"Woah! Hey there." He staggered, then accepted my hug.

"Yuri, I'm sorry I smacked you. I... I... I'm scared ... and..."

"Shh, it's okay, I understand." He held me tighter and I went deeper into his embrace, "Uh..yeah, sorry about... Ya know.. what I said. I'm not a perfect person.."

_I noticed that the first time you spoke to me._

Feeling slightly awkward, I wriggled out of the hug as he held my shoulders.

"Phew, those kids turned out to be demons after all, and the now the whole towns gotten' funky. What the hell happened?"

I told him all about the town and how it was damned. How the animals loathed their mistrusting masters for the sacrifices, returning back to the earth with revenge. And how I defeated a remorseless demon to save the life of the Chinese merchant. Also, about what the Yamaraja's purpose was.

_I hope you're smart enough to understand all that._

He nodded his head which meant he understood well. "Yeah, I think I get it. But where's Grammy?"

"Every time I confront her, she disappears. At this rate we'll never be able to catch her.."

"Damn.."

"But hey," I spoke up, "when I saved the peddler, I think he gave me free supplies."

I walked over to my Bible, and pulled out the mysterious talisman and leaves.

"Do you know what these things are?"

He took them from my hand, looking them over.

"Well, the cloth thing is a Talisman of Luck, it gains your strength back once your ass has been kicked. Dunno bout' the leaves. Don't look like Thera or Pure..." He handed them back and shrugged.

I sighed tiredly and shoved them back in my book of Religion.

"Got the lad back with you, eh?" An aged voice uttered.

"T-the, the, the.." I stuttered, pointing at the slouched figure.

"The, what?" Yuri questioned dumbfounded.

"Cat demon!!" I shouted agitated.

"Huh..?" He turned around greeted by the familiar face, "Oh, well if it isn't Grammy."

"Both of you survived my underlings? Hmph, you two are tough cookies... poof!"

I shook my head in dismay, "...She's gone.. again."

_I wonder why you don't want to be freed?_

_Did something happen to you before?_

Male sounding voices chanted softly in the distance. Me and Yuri both nodded at each other and headed to the location of the chattering. It was coming from the front gate.

As we entered the area we saw two short Asian men and a dark purple emblem radiating evilly on the dirt.

_..Where'd this come from?_

_It's full of potent power._

The shorter man dressed in purple and blue noticed us coming and smiled with joy.

"Well,.. well.." He said in English... in English?! Well, sure it was thickly accented, but English nonetheless.

The other man, adorned with a long gray braided ponytail tied at the bottom with a yellow peice of cloth, and dressed in brilliant red and deep black, a cap on his head matching, was still examining the seal, acting as if we didn't exist.

"Sucker doesn't speak English, eh?" Yuri muttered, "Not to fear my little Alice, interpreter Yuri is on the case!"

"Ah-hah. This is the "Reverse Seal of Tianfeng," all right. The mark of Dehuai.. but he was supposed to lose his powers fifteen years ago... Surely it can't be that he's..."

The old man in red pondered out loud to him self in amazing English.

Yuri stared at him, mouth agape. "Uhhh..? Hey, what's up, pops?"

Startled, the old man turned to face us. "Oh! Well, Still people here, huh?"

"Yes, it's just us two though, this whole town is damned by spite and we're still trying to pinpoint the host." I said, depressed.

I glanced over the man's shoulder, "Yuri, what are you doing, now?!"

Yuri was kicking the gate fiendishly, wrapped up in a cursing storm.

"It-won't-open!" He growled, seeming frustrated.

The old man laughed dynamically.

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to leave. See this? This symbol is sealing us inside. Making it impossible to escape."

"Then how did you two come through here, if it won't open?" I asked, curious.

The smaller man stamped his sandaled foot. "We got in, but it looks like we can't get out. Oh I hate this, I hate it!" He exclaimed, even though it was hard to understand him, I think I made it out.

_He sure acts feminine._

"Yeah, we came through the gate. It would appear that anyone is free to enter." Added the older man.

"Excuse me, but may I ask why your English is so perfect? I can understand you clearly. It's amazing." I just had to know. It indeed was something new to me.

"Ah, I traveled the world for years, and had learned many languages doing so."

"I see.." I concluded, still confused.

"So, Gramps, who are you exactly?" Yuri asked inattentively.

The man gave another cheerful laugh,

"You want to know who I am? I am the true ruler of the nine heavens. The Absolute Sage, Master Liu Zhuzhen." He gave an expressive low bow to both us.

"Among exorcists and spirit healers, I'm quite well known internationally. There are many adepts in the world, but I will only do that kind of work by hour or day." He appended.

I smiled kindly, "I'm glad to see your not a demon, Master Zhuzhen. I'm quite honored to meet you. But.. why did you come here of all places? This is just a isolated town."

"I was hired by the elders in the neighboring village to come and investigate this place tonight."

-------------------------------------------

Yes!! I did it! This was a toughie to finish. Keep on watch for chapter five, Zhuzhen comes along and Alice gets stubborn ;

Hmm, Is Zhuzhen's first name "Li", or "Liu"? Because I know one of them was a misspelled error. Does anyone know? I just used "Liu" because it sounds more athentic shrug

Review time!

_**Tiger5913**- You naughty girl, can''t wait for Shanghai, huh? I can't wait to write it, really. I'll try to update as fast as I can it's just stupid homework that gets in the way. I write this in my free time because I have nothing better to do! lol Glad ya love it, sweetie._

_**fire inu**- I'm glad to see you laughed at chapter 2. And I did make Yuri know more about stuff, more than Alice if you paid attention. ;;_

_**Vi3t Girl MOMO**- Yeah, I thought it would be funny for Alice to take off her shoes, not caring about getting her stockings dirty. lol Yep, I made Alice hear Koudelka clearly. I wanted this to have more of a twist, you see, not the same boring stuff. No need to be my editor, I can do it myself I need to stop being so lazy. Thanks for offer. _

_**Holly**- Thanks for the nice reviews. And no, Alice isn't always going to be mean to our cute lil' Yuri. They are still gonna end up in love. Alice is a snobby rich girl, yes. Well she does seem well put and I had to make her have the "richy" attitude. I'm just gonna have alot more mushy stuff later up then the game had. I must! I must! All you Yuri x Alice lovers will be overjoyed. -_

_**Lady Kaparzen**-Hi Kristen! You finally went to see my fic, eh? You better post your poetry you make at school. ; How come you don't like the way Alice acts, I told everyone it was going to be different. -- I glad you liked some of it at least. You sure are picky. Keep reading it though; it gets better if you like the sweet and kind Alice._

****

- /_**A Lifeless Beauty/** -_


	5. Repentance

**.- Return to Innocence -.**

**-. Repentance .-**

**DISCLAIMER**- I do not own Shadow Hearts and it's characters. Do I have to do this every chapter?!!

Be careful, this chapter says the big ol' "F" word twice.

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for.. a somewhat stubborn Alice! I hope I did ok on this one.

---------------------------------------

_And they say this is medicine,_

_an overdose of oxygen_

_A severed head as sedative_

_To be at peace would be a sin _- Blood clots and Black holes, **Thrice**

----------------------------------------

_Investigate..? I don't think this place even needs investigating. _

"An adept for hire by the day? That's quite unique." I started, wanting to learn more about this Liu Zhuzhen. He seemed like such a clever adept, traveling all around the world, it was such an incredible feat.

"This guys weird, alright." Blurted out the shorter man, "But he's invaluable to me for all the great jobs he brings in." He glimpsed at Yuri, a pleasured grin on his wrinkled face.

"But hey handsome, don't you want to know who I am?" The friable man approached Yuri, swaying his hips in a womanly movement.

_... Don't tell me?!_

Yuri literally leaped back from the boundless fellow.

"Woah! I don't bend that way, buddy!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Shouted Master Zhuzhen,

"Stop that. That's how you scare away the costumers. Sorry bout' that, kid. His name is Meiyuan. I've been teaching him English for over five years now for better costumer service, he's a top-notch acupuncturist. You just have to put up with the certain predilections he has..."

Meiyuan sighed with sanguine, "He's right, I can't fight. But you'll love the way I assist." He winked with wit at Yuri, who rolled his eyes in return.

"Do you have any other acts besides an odd couple? Let's hit it, Alice. We can find our own way out."

I nodded hesitantly. Zhuzhen might have been a great asset to us, but I don't think Yuri will listen if I concur.

"... Alright. We have to find that cat demon anyway."

Trifling footsteps stomped behind us as we were about to take our leave.

"Now hold on a minute, kid. You too, honey." Yuri turned to face the bantam crimson clad adept and growled with tumult.

"I'm Yuri, and this is Alice," I nodded as if greeting myself only to be fazed and feeling stupid a moment later.

"What is it now, pops?"

"I admire your spirit, kid, but no matter how far you walk; you'll never get out of this village the way your going." The sage worded extemporaneously.

Zhuzhen was right, such an adversity would be impossible to escape from freely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Yuri, who was clenching his fists in turmoil. I decided to speak up; I might have a clue on this enigmatic symbol.

"Well, Yuri, to put it bluntly, I think it's because of this mysterious mark here."

I bent down to my knees lightly caressing the purple glow, feeling the evil emitting through its profundity.

"Aha. She's a smart one," Zhuzhen gave a crisp warm smile, "Judging from your strong accent, you are from Europe, the country Great Britain, I presume?"

I stood to my full height, viewing at the dwarf man.

"Yes, I was schooled in London. Shortly after I graduated, I moved with my mother and father to Zurich, in order to become a nun and devote myself to God..."

"You couldn't by any chance, know the arts of exorcism..?" Zhuzhen questioned in my full attention.

I swallowed with grief and turned my head to the ground my eyes following a small ant making its routines before I finished.

"I went on many travels with my father, who was a well known priest in all Europe, to learn more about exorcism and the like. So Master Zhuzhen, I guess you could say I know a little." I declared shyly.

"I see." Zhuzhen nodded with affirmation, "Where is your father now, miss?"

I closed my eyes and shivered with dilemma.

_I couldn't tell him the truth... _

_It would cause too much of a commotion. _

"He... he passed away. ...When I went on a trip to Rouen, France with him. He... he..."

Not trying to cry I choked on my words lost in heartache.

"Alice..." Yuri eyed me sympathetically.

"It's... It's okay. Bad memories, that's all. I'm well over it now."

_Not. _

Zhuzhen cleared his throat but said nothing more. All was in silence after what I had said; the only sound heard was a lagging wind bustling the withered trees. I touched the symbol once more, not understanding how it got there in the first place.

"So... umm. How can we open the lock? What do we do to break the seal?"

"This seal's power separates the village from the outside world." Zhuzhen informed me, "Someone in this village must be the key to this seal. You must find and defeat that person in order to leave."

"The cat demon!" I exclaimed wearily, "She told me I must defeat her in order to kill Yamaraja.."

Yuri turned to face me, "Is that so? Well what are we waitin' for, let's go kick some Grammy ass!"

"Wait!" Zhuzhen called out, "I'm coming along to see if I can help out, I am the Absolute Sage, after all. I can be of some service to you." He picked up a simple wooden staff in a dark corner and twirled it around.

"And I'll wait here," Piped Meiyuan, "I'll stay here and dodge monsters until you get back. Come and see me anytime!"

"What a pain..." Yuri cursed under his breath as Zhuzhen gave a whole hearted laugh, already venturing into the haunted village. I ran after him, hearing Yuri indolently following.

After me and Yuri caught up with the wizard, I pulled out the red puzzling leaves from my Bible and tapped Zhuzhen on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but do you know what these are for, exactly? I got them as a gift from a peddler, and I'm not quite sure."

Zhuzhen stroked them gently. "But of course, they're Mana Leaves."

"..Mana Leaves?" I asked in up tight confusion.

"Yes, for magical use. Once your magic powers weakened, should you use a Mana Leaf, your magnetism will slightly return."

_Magic..? _

I don't believe I have any sort of magical powers. I heard only a few amount of people in this world could practice magic, but certainly not I...

"Zhuzhen, do you make use of magic?" I queried, most curious.

"Ho, ho, what's being a sage without the arts? Yes my child, I know the spells of an adept. Fire class sorcery."

"... Fire class?"

I know, I know, I ask too many dull questions. But Yuri was silent the whole time, on the look out for monsters.

The old scholar gave me a pleasing smile and fumbled with the heavy piece of jewelry around his neck.

"Well, wizardry born or not, every human on earth appears to have a grade of a specific element. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Darkness and Light. So, if someone were to study neomancy, that class would have the precise magic skills. Otherwise, classes are known to predict your life, love, way of thinking, excreta."

_Didn't that woman's voice say something about darkness and light..?_

"Hmm..." I pondered aloud, "So, do I have a class as well?"

"Can't say, it seems your powers haven't awakened yet, a few start late. And the kid... He appears to be Dark class."

"What'd ya say?" Yuri finally spoke up, glancing at the smallish sage.

"It seems to be that your power has been wakened to its fullest. You could cast magic at your will."

"Yeah about that, you'll just have to wait and see, I'm much more then I look." The weirdo laughed darkly.

I focused to Master Zhuzhen, puzzled expression adorned my features as he shot back the same.

_Yuri, what could you possibly contain, you look pretty average to me..._

_I think you're just messing with me and Zhuzhen. _

An in humanly moan emitted from behind us. I was the first one to take a look and... A trepidation it was.

_A monster..?! _

It appeared to be a human once. Limping on one stable leg, with tattered, soiled clothing . Yellow eyes flashing hysterically. Zhuzhen turned back, a hollow laugh overflowing his throat.

"So there are zombies here, eh? The last of the real humans." He held his staff defensively staring at it making its way towards all three of us. I huffed and shook about, hugging my Bible closely to my chest.

"Z-z-z.. Zombie!? Gross!"

Yuri simpered and raised his fists. "Hah, I'll take him on alone; you guys sit tight and watch."

_You'll do any thing to "win me over" huh?_

"Nu uh, uh, uh, kid. It's an undead, tolerant to magical powers only." Zhuzhen instructed, holding Yuri back.

_... It's worth a try._

Without a second notice, I raced toward the dead human and whammed it across the face with my Bible.

_Sorry Dad, nothing else to use._

It groaned and reached for my left leg. The moldered zombie snatched it speedily, its bony fingers sinking in the cotton of my long white stocking.

_This feels foul..._

"Get off, get off!" I shook my leg frantically, the green rotted skinned man smelled horrendous.

_Well of course he would of, he's dead._

_There's no way for a proper exorcism, this spirit is long gone..._

I kept shaking my leg, screaming like a banshee when suddenly, a wooden staff came into view and knocked the dead man's head straight off with a powerful repercussion. It rolled on the earth leisurely, the mouth outstretched upon its lurid features.

"You sure don't like to listen, missy." Zhuzhen puffed out of breath.

"Oh, many apologies, Great Absolute Sage Liu Zhuzhen of the Nine Heavens." I said full of sarcasm, adding a short bow to go with it.

_I'm such a bitch._

"Don't you be a smart ass either! You have no respect, being a fine lady from Britain."

"What do you know? You know nothing about me, not all women have the same personalities and qualities..."

_There I go again, my dumb talks._

"It's true young lady, you need to be courtlier to the one who had just saved your life!" He shook his finger wildly in front of my face, nagging me.

_That fingers asking for it._

I lashed out at the sage's little finger, and bit it hard.

"What in the blazes!?" He cried out, holding on his now sore finger.

"Serves you right, no one raises their voice to **me**!" A cocky grin placed its way on my lips sourly.

"Uhm... Alice... ?" Yuri butted in, sounding desperate.

"Yuri, you get out of this, this is between me and the quack oracle!" I stuck my hand in front of his face, not wanting to take a look at him.

"But... Alice."

"Shut your mouth, I say! .. Ah!"

Unexpectedly, Yuri pushed me resulting me to topple over, him on top of my slender body.

"You dreadful, dreadful good for nothing! What do you think your doing?!" I kept battering his jacket with my fists at full blast in a fluster.

"Alice, knock it off! That zombie thing, it was gonna strike you. Jeez!" He pleaded guarding himself from my anger.

I stopped pummeling him and peered over his shoulder. The wrenching body of the headless zombie was striking Zhuzhen blindly. The scholar guarded the swift attacks with ease using his staff, chanting something softly in Chinese. Yuri and I both were now in crouching positions, staring blankly.

_... A spell?!_

A blazing radiance soon surrounded his dwarfish form. Fiery flames spewed through the whole encircling areaI screeched loudly and Yuri immediately held me close to him, as if shielding me from the intense heat and heavy smoke.

But... the fire, it didn't harm us at all, sure it was hot, but we were left unscathed. The zombie's body disintegrated instantaneously in the flaming mass, the fire making a mighty wind, ashes flying everywhere. They slowly died down decisively.

_That... was remarkable... such power I didn't know existed._

I squeezed myself out of Yuri's strong hold, and embarked toward Zhuzhen, hearing Yuri sigh morosely.

"Y-your magic..?"

Zhuzhen viewed me, looking rather surprised that I didn't know about it.

"Yeah, a fire classed type of sorcery; it's named "Ogre Flame Dance." It's quite well known amongst us oracles."

I gazed at Zhuzhen, astounded. "Well, it was certainlyamazing, that's for sure."

I noted a small leaf gently lying in the same place the demon once sustained. Zhuzhen bent over to pick it up, looking it over.

"Appears to be a Thera Leaf, huh..."

I glanced emotionless at my brown haired accomplice, "... I still don't know what those are used for..." Yuri scratched his head modestly.

The Master Zhuzhen eyed at both my delicate hands in dismay. The right, with the shallow bat wound, and the left, bloody and gnawed on from the ghost girl.

"Put your hands out." He instructed.

"Huh..?" I asked, befuddled.

"I said put your hands out, missy!"

I complied, reluctantly thrusting my hands in front of him.

Zhuzhen split the light green leaf in half. Sparkles of bright yellow light glittered on my hands. The glitters assimilated into my hand, not hurting the slightest bit.

They looked as good as new. I examined them carefully; the wounds genuinely vanished off of my skin.

... _Wow. _

_And to think I thought these were to replace toilet paper._

"How did you... do that?" I inquired, tremendously amazed.

"Simple, the work of the Thera. That's what Thera Leaves do, they have remarkable healing powers. Though they can only work on small wounds, not on large bodily injuries."

"It's still very impressive..."

I also remember Yuri buying another type of leaf, Pure Leaf was it?

"Master, I have a question, what are Pure Leaves?" Yuri coughed and I peered at him with irritation.

"Ah, they change the secretions of your brain, usually used by the utmost of shamans. You see, fighting monsters can make you lose your sanity, slipping away in outraged derangement."

I gulped, "... Why?"

Zhuzhen shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me, the evil aura I suppose, but the more you are around them the more stable you become."

_I don't think I'll lose my sanity._

_Nothing can scare me as much as that loathsome Roger.._

"But what if-"

A bright spark interrupted me. "The cat demon!" I shrilled, taken aback.

Yuri went into a fighting stance while the old man stood still laughing quietly.

_I don't understand old folks! _

_Or old geezers, for that matter._

The despicable woman jumped back holding her nose, a foul emotion on her ugly features.

"Ugh! What-is-that-smell!!" And well, she disappeared... again.

"Hey, I think she was right, something really does stink!" Yuri remarked, swishing his hand in front of his face.

_I bet it's Zhuzhen's decomposing body._

I lifted my left arm smelling my arm pit, and then lifted my right, doing the same I looked at Yuri and Zhuzhen, shrugging my shoulders idly.

"Not me!"

The old sage grinned in humor, and Yuri smacked his forehead embarrassed by my benighted action.

"Man, Alice, do you have to go and announce the whole freakin' world about your nasty body odor!?"

"Well I was just being honest, you don't smell like roses yourself, you wastrel!"

Zhuzhen laughed loudly, tuning his eye spectacle,

"Now, now kids, it's not either of you. It's the special leaves I carry around, perfect for that cat woman. I think this is the one ingredient that would stop her vanishing for good." He glanced at them and faced us again,

"Currently, if only we had some type of holder, wood, and an open fire... then I could make the anti-cat powder."

I tapped my foot deep in thought and then it hit me. "Hey! That old crone has a cooking pit in her house, I'm sure of it!"

"Oh yeah!" Yuri blurted out putting an arm around me, "Alice, yer pure genius! Can't believe you noticed it when you were shoving your mouth full like a gluttonous hog! Perfect to be my lawful fitting wife!"

"Oh you, quit it!" I pushed his arm off of me roughly.

Zhuzhen gave a jesting smile, "Ah, you two seem awfully close, are you a couple? Engaged?"

_Great... Just great._

"No way! I just meet the creep a few hours ago. He's just the biggest flirt known to man!"

Zhuzhen gave another wholesome laugh. "Ha, ha. Raging hormones, my boy? Now, I suppose you know the way to cat demon's residence, yes?"

I pointed to the direction with my index finger, "Yeah, right across from the well in the middle, biggest house, you can't miss it."

"Alright then. I trust you two will find the tools needed around here or anything of importance as well."

"Yes, sir!" I gave a firm salute, standing straight like an upright solider from the civil war.

"Such a comical girl, I think I've already began to forgive you from biting my finger like a savage carnivore." He began to walk off towards the dwelling, leaving me and dim wit solitary.

I didn't say anything, I just started to pick through branches and Yuri had been looking at an old merchant counter top.

I found a good sized branch, but dropped it deliberately, feeling a familiar sensation fill my head. I held it, gritting my teeth in agony.

_No, not now! Please..._

Yuri saw me, confusion filling his eyes, as I was on my knees experiencing myself twinge.

"Oh... Yuri... It's happening..." I panted gently, trying to catch my breath.

Yuri gave a witty smirk and chuckled softy, "Oh really now? I'm just so irresistible, you gettin' off already and I didn't even have to touch you!"

I could hardly hear him, buzzing was in my ears, getting louder and louder. I practically screamed out his name as I felt the frequent pain.

"Whoa! Shit, stop playin' around like that, Alice. It's not even funny! You don't want me to get all hot and bothered do you!? That's what you're doing!"

I couldn't even hear him anymore, I passed out on the debris of wood and yes, I found myself in the past again. I was in the village in its good days. A young looking man was walking with a poofy chow dog that trotted happily beside him.

_... Is that the old man from the cavern? _

_The dog? _

The image faded, showing the young man cutting off the ears of the rueful dog madly, and poking its poor eyes with a sharp small knife.

Probably so it couldn't see or hear, for he threw it into the stone well. It fell in with a splash, whining consistently.

Was that the same one I had kicked in the well? Pitiful thing, it has to suffer its fate even in death...

"Alice! Dammit, Alice, get your ass up!"

_Yuri..?_

My eyes eased and fluttered a bit, not opening. I heard the sound of an animal running and the pants of a dog. Soon, it growled and barked but abruptly after, it whined in response to the sound of a punch.

My eyes shot open and I sprang to my feet, my head still pounding. And there I saw Yuri, beating back... the dog creature I flung into the well, its body still soaking wet, blank eyes radiating vehemently.

"No, Yuri. **Stop it**!!" I yelled as hard as I could, holding out my arms in front of the injured laying dog.

"What the hell?! This things gonna kill us, kills us, damn it!" He repeated it twice, like I didn't understand and shoved me out of the way; kicking the dog in the face, sending it sprawled to a corner.

"No! You don't understand! It needs a proper exorcism!" The wolf creature lay on its side battered; I ran to it and opened my Bible chanting the melodic prayer as it glared at me with hurtful eyes.

"Tainted lost soul, may you be reborn again to the Firmaments, afresh..."

_... Nothing._

The soul was condemned. Just a hollow shell was all that remained.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered closing my eyes in defeat. "Yuri... Go ahead. It's... It's... gone."

"Alice..?"

"Do it, just do it, damn it! Or do I have to do this myself!?

I went up to my feet, and started to bash the dog's face with the heel of my shoe continuously.

Its whole body quivered one last time as its breathing expired, water flowing out of its head replacing blood.

"It... never made it to the skies. Its doomed in eternal torment forever..." I soughed silently keeping my eyes away from the remains.

Yuri lowered his head soundlessly and then put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey... We still have to get that stuff for pops to use."

_You don't want to talk about what just happened, do you..?_

"A-alright..."

I left the phantom's corpse on its own and selected the branches I once discarded, walking ahead.

"Let's go..."

_Please, let there be spirits that can still rest in peace._

All of a sudden, a man's yell was sounding in the near distance. Dropping the branches, I rushed to the old woman's hut, Yuri running hurriedly behind me.

I busted open the door finding Zhuzhen fighting off a huge gray cat like creature, with paws almost the size of my entire body.

"My goodness..." I murmured, remembering the small old cat that drank the young girl's pure blood.

_It's the cat demon, in her true form... It has to be._

"Well doesn't this look like fun, hey gramps, leave some for me!" I heard Yuri behind me cracking his knuckles.

Zhuzhen contemplated towards Yuri but as soon as he did the beast swatted him right dab in the head with its monstrous claws. Zhuzhen fell over, his blood spilled on the floor.

"Master!" I called out, worried about his wound, and also built up with indignation.

_Why don't you want to be sended off..?_

_You'll never give up..._

"Alice, go take Zhuzhen outside, now! I'll deal with this bastard." Yuri advised me, preparing to fight.

"But-"

"Get out, now!"

I conclusively complied, grabbing hold of Master Zhuzhen, and dragging him out the door dodging a swift swipe from the cat demon, which scratch the wooden wall instead of my meek body.

"Yuri, please be careful!" I called out as I stumbled down the stairs, holding the fainted Master firmly on my back. Before he could answer, the door closed on him by its self, as if trapping him.

_I mean it... Don't die on me._

I slumped the fallen sage against the well. I grabbed the well's bucket dipping it inside its hollow pit, and poured the cool water on Zhuzhen's bloodstained face to clear off the gore.

His eyes sidled open.

"Wha..? Where's the demon? The kid?" He questioned holding his head, touching the gaping wound and winced.

"Yuri is... still inside, resisting her. You got attacked when you saw us barge in. Here, don't touch it, I'll help you."

I reached in my book and pulled out the other half of the Thera Leaf he used on me. I mimicked what he taught me and watched the sprinkles enter his wound, closing it completely. I smiled joyfully at my handiwork.

"Just returning the favor." I said full of prestige.

"You really can be a kindhearted girl when you want to be, missy." He smiled back touching his newly healed head, and fixed his cap suitably.

_Ouch... My... Body..._

I felt myself getting dizzy, sticking both my hands in the dirt, gasping.

_No, not another..._

"Alice?! Did you over work yourself?" The Master interrogated, thunderstruck.

I found myself gazing at the interior of a small Chinese house. A storm scourged outside, rain drops hitting the roof heavily.

There, to the left was a woman and a small boy. The woman for certain wasn't Chinese, her hair was a light shade of auburn, and her skin was pale. I don't think the boy was either...

A flicker, and then the room was filled with Chinese men making catastrophic uproars, reeling with an eye to the woman and boy. The little boy pressed onto the woman, looking petrified as she held him protectively.

Another beaming glint, the woman laid on the floor her body unmoving. The Chinese men cackled, coming closer to the boy, who quavered with fear.

_Is she... Dead?_

The boy held his own body trembling, and then suddenly screamed out. A bright illumination filled the house and it shook feverishly like a tremendous earthquake.

As the light died down, I saw all the men's body parts strewn here and there, all over the house.

The boy huffed sitting next to the breathless woman, his clothes torn, and started to cry gripping her body close to him.

**_"Darkness loses his mother, awakening the blood of his deceased father."_**

_..The voice?_

_Darkness...?_

I shifted back to reality, digging my fingers in the dirt, sobs escaping my throat.

"Master Zhuzhen... I had a vision."

The Master seemed bewildered, so I told him briefly about my six-sense and the power to see things others couldn't.

"Zhuzhen... There's a boy out in this world, alone... with no mother or father. Alone I tell you! Both of his parents dead, and his mother... murdered right before his very eyes." I choked on my cries and watched my tears splash into the earth.

_Dear little boy, I can relate to your pain..._

_I wish I could come comfort you... How are you doing?_

"So, you must be the girl with the magnificent Demon Eyes... The English girl with remarkable powers, it must be you, the one Dehuai can't wait to get his hands on... The infinite **key**." Zhuzhen said aloud, deep into a trance.

I wiped away a few tears, and turned my head to Zhuzhen.

"What? Demon Eyes?! What's with this Demon Eyes business, I'm not associated with Satan in any kind of way..."

"No, Demon Eyes is what your six-sense is named in our country's language." Zhuzhen provided, staring at my tear drenched faced. "But... Yours seems much more powerful... If you can see so many events, such as that."

"What are you talking about?! And who is this De-"

A clamorous shatter entered my ears and I turned my head to the sound instinctively.

The cat demon broke through the door landed on its back, eyes wide open... Lost. A figure stepped out of the broken down house. Yuri...? No... It had wings... A skeletal like face and hooves of a horse. Another demon.

I shrieked, completely horrorstruck. Leaping to my feet, I stood in front of the slouched adept, guarding the weakened man from this creature of pandemonium.

"Leave us alone! What do you want from us?! If you come any closer, you'll regret it! I'll take you on, no matter how tough you are!" I threatened, stepping back.

The heinous creature fell to its knees a white light emitted from its form, inducing me to shade myself with my arm. The light faded and the creature was... Yuri?!

_I knew your body parts could drop-off... But, this?!_

_So you really are a demon. My first thoughts were right._

Yuri was panting slowly, sweeping the sweat off his forehead. "Damn, that took a lot outta me. Stupid cat."

At breakneck speed, I unpinned my cross that was close to my neck and flew towards Yuri thrusting it in his face chanting the words of God to destroy this monstrosity.

Yuri knocked the cross out of my hold and grabbed my hands. I squealedwith anger, flapping around like a helpless fish out of water.

"Don't you dare put your wretched hands on me, you devil! Not telling me the truth, you sick fuck! Plotting to kill me, were you?! I was beginning to rely on you!"

I spat on his face and he wiped it off irately, pulling me closer to him with anger in his eyes.

"Cut the crap, Alice. I ain't no damned devil. If I was a fuckin' demon do you think I would of rescued you from that old bastard back on the train?! I don't think so; I'd probably be workin' with him to murder your sorry ass!"

He shoved me away bitterly, making me fall to the ground on my side.

"You... traitor."

Zhuzhen rushed over and helped me up. "I'm sorry to say the kid is right, Alice. It appears he has the art of Fusion."

"F-fusion..?" I stuttered, most terrified.

_Everyone seems to have magical abilities except for me..._

"Yes, a forbidden art in ancient Japan."

I've heard about Fusionists before, Father told me stories about them, but they truly exist?

"What're ya yappin' about, pops?" Yuri insisted, dusting off his coat.

Not paying attention to the two men, I looked at a negligible house next to the Granny Mayor's shambles.

_What is... That sound?_

"What's so wrong with it? Death Emperor is what keeps me alive. Without him, I'd be long gone."

_Death Emperor? So that's the demons name._

"... Death Emperor... Wouldn't hurt us would he?" I asked cautiously, clasping my hands.

"Naw, he's harmless. I can just summon him in the blink of an eye if the going gets tough. The way of a Harmonixer I guess..."

"Oh, I umm, see."

_I'm judging "Harmonixer" is another way to say fusionist. _

_Unless it's more sinister._

"Not very many people have your power, kid. In fact I once knew a man with your powers..." Zhuzhen recited slowly.

Baby wails immigrated from the small shack softly echoingSo that's what the noise was.

_Another survivor? A real one?_

A hand touched my shoulder before I could make a move, and a soft whisper embarked my ear.

"I'm sorry..."

The voice belonged to Yuri. I sighed and touched his hand lying on my shoulder.

"It's all right, I was the one that should be apologizing. I had no idea... So, I guess I'm sorry for that crazy acting I pulled back there..."

Why was I apologizing exactly? It still made no sense to me. Is it because I could care less, seeing so many demonic entities in the first place?

"Don't you guys get all lovey and friendly just yet. We still have to defeat the head honcho." Zhuzhen interrupted holding his staff in one hand inactively.

"Yamaraja..." I affirmed.

I have to save all these lost souls, they can't stay like this forever, there's not time to waste.

_Father, if only you could bare witness to this..._

The entire scene was more hellish the train with Roger's cunning masquerade. I fastened my pace, headed to the forgotten cavern where the shrine to Yamaraja was embedded, with Yuri and Master Zhuzhen by my side.

The baby cries kept going on, from that house.

"Oh no, a child really is in there!"

I rushed to the small wooden structure instead; I have to save an innocent life, no more killing, no more suffering.

Zhuzhen looked aghast and snatched hold of my arm just as I was about to grab the shutter door to fling it open.

"Master?!"

"It's not a child, missy. It's a hell cat, and I'm quite certain."

"What?! No, it's a baby, don't you hear it? Can't you see! It's going to get killed if we leave it!! It is, it is!! You dumb old man!"

I had much respect for him, so I saved the slap.

"Alice, listen," He grabbed my shoulders roughly, "Hell cats fake the sounds of babies crying, so the mothers would check on it. Then they would attack her with their sharp razor claws setting her to her death. I know these sorts of things, being an Absolute Sage, of course. So snap out of it!"

I started to sob loudly. "Yuri?! Yuri, do something!"

I called to him, but he just stood there, then he shrugged and faced away from me, kicking a stray rock.

"You men have no hearts!" I rapped out, as I pushed the small sage with all my brawn.

Zhuzhen fell down the small steps of the creaky old house, he was much lighter then I.

Kicking the door free, I hastily looked for the abandoned child. But, I saw something else was there to my horror.

What I saw was a demon, with a sharp toothy grin. It was like a kitten. But it was just all muscle, with large claws like the cat demon.

_Master Zhuzhen was right... _

I mentally damned myself for my weak intuition and my illogical female thought. The door shut its self with a quick slap.

I dashed to it, but the darn thing just wouldn't open. A demonic force had it closed tightly, much like what happened to Yuri previously.

"Open up! Yuri! Zhuzhen! Get me out of here!" I banged my hands against the old cracked door, my knuckles starting to bleed from my rapid knocking.

The "hell cat" came closer and closer, slowly reaching its prey, which was me. It took its sweet time, enjoying my fear. I bashed the door hard, screaming with panic and aggravation.

There was nothing I could do this time, I'm just a typical damsel in distress...

"Help me, already! I know you two are out there!!"

_Do you guys wish for me to die? _

_Get such a burden off your shoulders? _

What if they're out there laughing at my attempts to get rescued, and going off to defeat Yamaraja themselves?

_They wouldn't do that? Would they?_

The door suddenly busted open causing me to fall to the floor, my body making a loud pound on the wood. I carefully brought my fingers to my forehead.

_A headache approaching, damn... _

I saw Yuri, who must have been the one who knocked down the door. He kicked the demon in the face severely, his trench coat flying freely behind him. The disordered kitten fell back with a puling cry.

Yuri kept pounding it, mercilessly. Zhuzhen sailed over to support me.

"Alice, Alice, Alice." He upbraided, "How could you be so stubborn and naive!?"

"I know... I know." I rubbed my aching forehead, and watched in terror when Yuri gave the hell cat a quick last drive.

Tons of maggots spilled all over the dusty floor like horrific confetti.

"Ewwww!" I whined in disgust as they squirmed around aimlessly, one approached me close and I scooted back, totally revolted.

_Maggots are just not my thing. _

Yuri looked at the profane mess of baby bugs. "Yeah, that was pretty nasty!" He began to step on some; they squished under his boots as he crushed them.

"Ew-er!!" I picked myself up and headed to the door. Finally I could kill this Yamaraja, returning peace.

"... Shouldn't you have something to say, Alice?" I heard Zhuzhen behind me, not turning back I slumped my shoulders and sighed.

"I was foolish, I know. It's just... Maybe this whole time I was wishing it to be a real human. It could have killed us all. But... I... I apologize, alright?" I closed my eyes with regret, Yuri and Zhuzhen didn't even make a sound. Are they not accepting my excuse?

I found a sly smile coming to my lips. "...Well, what are we standing around here for? We have a God to destroy, now don't we?! Come on, guys!"

I tugged on my bone bracelet and retied my bandanna tightly on my arm.

_I'm ready for this._

_----------------------------------------------------_

Oh ho ho, a cliff hanger ... Sorta.

And I think the hell cats are full with maggots or something, that's what I read on the enemy description, so I thought, why not? ;

Jeez, taking me forever to get them out of the village! The next chapter is the last of them in this place, so don't worry guys. It was rushed, I know, but I'm sick of this place. lol

Phew, I bet it was boring huh? This was the most boring chapter for me to write actually. Really.

I got more reviews, yes! I didn't know I'd get this many reviews I thought I'd only get like 2 outta the whole thing so far. Haha, seriously. But I need more people to read this, pout even though I love the few reviewers that keep reading, you guys are great.

_**Alex**- Yeah yeah, go out and play it then, you bastard XD I keep bugging you to. sigh_

_**Rinny**- Thanks. - Alice the pig, heehee She's always gonna be oink-ish. _

_**Vanir**- Well, of course Yuri is a perv. - I didn't change his character. What do you mean; they seem to be doing something different? It's supposed to be like that -- Glad, you like it though._

_**Vi3t Girl MOMO**- Yeah, the monsters are from the game, I'm glad you noticed. That's what I was trying to do. If you wanna see more Alice butt kicking, then you'll really like ch. 5. -;_

_**aegis**- Yep, I believe that's what happened in the village, animals getting revenge or whatever. Yeah, I made Yuri stupid in the language department, maybe he was closer to his mom then the streets in China? shrug Everyone just picks on the pig Alice. lol _

_She probably will cost Yuri money, she's always gonna be hungry. Zidane and Dagger? Yeah they sorta do, Alice is just more brash I think . On the Alice and mother thing, I know it seemed random at the moment, but you'll see. YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO "GET IT" YET! pat pat lol _

_Wow, I just noticed about our changing character fanfics too, that's really eerie, maybe it was fate, darling? - And your wish is my command in this chapter, Alice beats on our poor little sage. Phew, I love answering to your big reviews, it's just so superb. lol I love you this ------------------------- much! muah_

_**Tiger5913**- About the Zhuzhen name thing, I guess I'll keep it Liu, it does sound more Chinese-ish, and you are Chinese. Oo Heh heh, of course Alice must get saved by Yuri! That's his job right? But I have a part planned for later of Alice saving Yuri, now thats different Your gonna wait hafta wait till like 6 more chapters until you see lemon stuff, girl. hahahahaha. _

_And about Margarete, I'll make her slut-ish if you really desire it, so. lol Alice can be jealous. Mwahahah more ideas popping in my head. Alice doesn't learn any powers till much later, she doesn't know she has them yet, so hush up! Thanks for reviewing again, doll. hug_

****

- /_**A Lifeless Beauty/** -_


	6. Truculent

**.- Return to Innocence -. **

**-. Truculent .-**

**DISCLAIMER-** Me no own Shadow Hearts and characters. I no comprehend.

Just a warning, Alice becomes violent!

And... well, this is the crappiest chapter ever. -.-

-----------------------------------------------------

_I'm not about to stop until I'm dead. _

_Yeah, come on, _

_I'm not about to stop until I'm gone_.- Die Trying, **Die Trying**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Restoring peace to this village sure isn't going to be so easy. If these hell cats and zombies keep appearing, I don't think I could tolerate such a task.

And well I had a question, probably one that no one would know the truth of. Perhaps, Zhuzhen might know. Should I dare to ask? I think I should..

Me, Yuri, and the Master Zhuzhen began our walk to the cavern which ensconced the miniature shrine to the Yamaraja. I stopped my prints causing them to look at me with concern.

"Hey, what's botherin' you this time?" Yuri asked checking his inside coat pocket for the Thera and Pure leaves.

"Well, you're right, something has been bothering me... Just who is this "person" that's supposed to be controlling Yamaraja? Master, do you have a clue?"

Zhuzhen placed his hand on his chin, "Hmm, he probably thought that if the Black Tortoise was here, it would with stand in the way of his evil plans. He must of used the animal souls to seal it, which is just a small votive picture. Quite sad."

My stomach started to ache, no one would be so sinister to do something such as this. Roger, was it you? Did you bring such sorrow and grief to this humble little town?

_How could you..?_

Why would you want to bring back the animals hate in the first place? Could you of known I was adventuring here?

"Was.. It a man named Roger Bacon?"

Yuri looked at me with curiosity.

"Roger Bacon?"

My face was full of anxiousness and I gulped and brushed my bangs back.

"He was the warlock that tried to carry me off on that train."

"You two know Roger Bacon?!" The Master Zhuzhen looked astonished, adjusting his spectacle intently.

Zhuzhen knows him as well..? How can that be? Well, he did travel the world, he must of had some sort of information on this man. Or..

_Could it be fate? _

_What sort of fate and connection brought us here tonight? _

"Is he really that famous?" Yuri inquired, glancing at the dwarf man with a curious eye.

"Hmm, if Roger Bacon has appeared... Then there can be.. No doubt."

"I was captured by the Japanese in Changchun, and was being escorted to Fengtian on a special train. Bacon killed the Japanese soldiers and tried to abduct me."

Yuri gave a small chuckle and put a hand on my shoulder. "But of course I came in gallantly and picked him off like a helpless rabbit!"

Zhuzhen looked confused. "Picked exactly who off..?"

Yuri gave a huge proud grin. "Roger Bacon!"

The Adept started to burst out in laughter, his head tottering back.

"Roger Bacon? You actually think you killed him? Sorry young man, but that's quite impossible. He's not likely to succumb to you, no matter how hard you fight."

Yuri lowered his head and kicked a small twig in defeat. "Hmph, well thanks a lot, Zhuzhen!"

What Zhuzhen said about it being impractical, I doubt it. I really believe there is a way. There has to be. How could there been a human in existence without a weakness? It's possible to kill a fly with the right repellent, right?

"Now, now don't get all hot under the collar. I know you're strong, kid. Hmm.. But here's what I think. I'm sure it wasn't Roger who used the local spirits, but I highly don't doubt that he's involved somehow in this case."

"Who else could it be, Master? This certainly looks to be Roger's hand at work."

My brows formed a scowl when Zhuzhen said Roger couldn't have done this by himself. So there are more warlocks and witches like Roger?

This doesn't sound too good, it's too much like a storybook were evil tries to gain control of the world. Whereas I was in the real world, not some dumb fairy tale.

At length a noisy moan came from the side of Granny mayors dusty shambles. I saw a small form crawling towards us painfully. The granny? But wasn't she that cat demon?

"You'll never understand the pain of giving birth only to have them devoured.." She reached out as if to pull herself up but failed as her head sunk deeper in the bloody earth.

I lowered to her height, she smelled horribly of death, it made my nose twinge in disgust.

"I understand how you feel, those horrible humans sacrificed all your worth... And you were brought back to this world against your will only to be killed once more. Here, let me help you back to your place, I may even be able to bring you to the celestial world." I whispered, looking through the pages of my book.

She quickly lashed out at me, making me jump back aghast. "Wha...?"

"I won't accept pity from you, girl! Oh.. Yamaraja... I leave everything in your hands.."

She slowly but unshakably faded into blackened ash, it blew in the wind leaving nothing left on the solid ground.

"I... don't understand. Why? Why?! Why wouldn't she let me..?" I buried my face in my hands and took a deep breath.

"Oh Alice, c'mon, why would you care about an old hag like that? She was already about to croak."

"Yuri.."

"A true Demon Eyes girl, you are." Zhuzhen stepped up, interrupting my sentence. "But here in China, your powers tag you as a demon."

"A demon..?"

"Well of course, your powers are supernatural, an unknown phenomenon. But you better be on your guard, there are people out there that would use your powers and then... Kill you."

Roger Bacon, this is why you wanted me? It all makes sense now, using my six sense ability to make your own masteries more successful.

I will never let you lay a finger on me, I'd be sure to kill myself before you take me in your custody.

"Kill.. me, Master Zhuzhen..?" It was barely a whisper but I'm sure he heard, he was about to open his mouth when Yuri butted in.

"Hey, old man! Keep your ominous fortune-telling to yourself!"

"You too, kid. Like I said earlier about your fusion, it surely is a double edged sword. If your heart becomes enclosed in darkness and your powers run wild, you'll be a threat and danger to everyone."

_Zhuzhen must always have his ways of scaring us, doesn't he?_

"Oh yeah right, gimme a break. I can cover my own ass, thank you."

"Heh, I suppose your father taught you how..?"

Yuri had quite a puzzled expression on his face, I can tell you. But I was just about as clue less as he was.

This Zhuzhen fellow just gets weirder and weirder, how can we know he's not just a harebrained old man that's making this crap up?

"Ha ha, forget it, kid. Let's get going to that shrine and recover this place." He tapped his staff in the ground and moved on ahead cheerfully.

"How could anyone act so merry at a time like this..?" I shook my head and followed him heedfully.

"Hey, why do you always leave me!?" Yuri caught up as I crawled after Zhuzhen in the narrow cavern.

_I was hoping not to come back but I'd do anything to rescue the less fortunate beasts. _

_Me, strong willed? Nah.. _

I stepped over the bones cautiously, kicking a leg bone gently out of my way, not to trip. I touched the wood of the small shrine softly, feeling all the hatred locked up in it's hollow.

"It's filled with vengeance, everyone be careful."

"You ready?" Yuri stepped in front of me almost as if protecting me from the shrines ill aura I sensed.

"Of course I am!" I looked back at him with a face showing how silly his question was.

Zhuzhen smacked the shrine swiftly with his old staff, it broke down in debris, as if it knew that we were coming to take over and restore the bugbeared filled location.

The cavern began to rumble and quake, rubble falling from the tops, making crackling noises. I gasped when I suddenly saw the rocks pile up the entry way, leaving no exit for us to escape.

Zhuzhen held his staff securely, looking more as if he was only about to defend himself then actually fight. Yuri gripped my shoulder tightly, I thought as it were about to snap off my body.

I shrugged him off irritated and stared at the light coming from the shrine, getting brighter and brighter.

It slowed as a large figure emerged from the once blinding light. So it was Yamaraja, the God of the harvest, or so I learned. It wore a crown fit for a king and staff five times the size of Adept Zhuzhens. Its piercing white eyes glowed around the room leaving a forecasting shadow on the wall.

I felt my legs grow weak, my face feeling pale as ever as it turned its eye to me, the whiteness boring its way into my very soul, showing how it took advantage of everything, a God of mass destruction and chaos.

I furrowed my brow and raised my book slightly, knowing my idle threat would have no use to this immense God, but... I was prepared.

Ready to save the lives of the people who once roamed the village, and the animals with their lives at stake. Saving them would be a great accomplishment.

The God growled a deep groan at the three of us wishing for a challenge, slamming its massive staff into the ground, dust scattering, leaving an indented imprint in the soil.

"Hah! Bring it on."

Yuri rushed over to the huge Yamaraja, kicking it in its hard stomach leaving no effect. Enraged with the foolish attempt, it whacked Yuri back with its large staff.

"Yuri!" I called out in daunt, as I saw him slam against the wall sliding down it like a slug. He laid spiritless against it, his eyes were closed, as if he were sleeping soundly and peacefully. It almost looked, well.. Cute.

_Fainting like a girl, eh?_

My eyes widened in terror and shock. The God is this powerful? If Yuri can't take it on.. How could I conceivably..? A frown lurked its way on my face.

"Master, Please help Yuri!" I quickly grabbed the Talisman of Luck out of my sheep skin book, remembering what Yuri told me it was used for, 'When yer ass gets kicked.'

I hurriedly prodded it into the old man's bony hands, an understanding look on his aged face.

"But Alice, you aren't possibly..?"

"I am, you just stay there with Yuri, please. I can do this.. Really I can."

Not wanting to argue with me, Zhuzhen lowered his head looking at the Talisman and then at Yuri.

In any case, I trudged over to the angered God, a pang of fear filled my heart as it looked at me, emotionless.

"You! Leave my friends alone! Leave them out of this, I'll defeat you on my own! I won't let you get away with what you've done, no matter what the cost."

Its blank stare didn't even move an inch, as it stepped forward accepting my blunt contest.

_Okay.. Here I go. _

_Father, give me strength. _

Without a second thought at top speed, it slashed at me with its powerful staff, not giving me a chance at to make my move.

Dodging the attack, I rolled over to the back side of the Earth Yamaraja, I kicked it in the back as I flipped myself up. The God huffed, provoked at my action and out of the blue back handed me with the end of its weapon.

I tumbled into the stack of bones in the far left corner, my stomach in agony from the attack, and my back aching from the crash.

_I'm use to this pain... _

_Thanks to you, Mother_.

I ducked another swift assault rolling to the other side of cavern. I gave a quick glance towards the entrance. Yuri was leaning on Zhuzhen, looking half asleep, or as you would put it, half dead.

_He can't fight. _

_Crap, I guess I really do have to do this on my own.. _

Well, in any case, a huge hydraulic splash knocked me to my knees unexpectedly.

Coughing and spitting out the water, I stood up soaking wet, the pages of my Bible turned into thin soggy paper. The Yamaraja used a spell on me, but during that time, I had no idea what it was.

_How lame... It's just water. _

I learned later it was called whirlpool, It surely didn't have much control, it had no effect on me but getting me drenched to my bones.

Angered, I threw my Bible as high as I could with a small grunt, water flicking in all directions from my moving body. My aim was perfect, in fact I hit the God smack dab in the face with it.

The entity closed its blazing eyes and brought a hand to its face, blindly swishing its staff, trying to find me, the culprit.

How will I retrieve my Bible? It was lost in the pile of bones behind the God of harvest. No use thinking about how now, defeating Yamaraja is my main priority.

I ran towards the spirit in its sightless state and started pounding it with my fists violently and rapidly.

It started to laugh in a rapacious boom and belted me in the back with its heavy iron staff. But I didn't give up, I kept hammering the God even when I heard my bones beginning to crack, the more pain I received the harder I hit.

"Alice! You'll for certain bring only death to yourself!" I heard Zhuzhens worried yell, but I couldn't turn back, not now.

The creature suddenly picked me up by my right arm, the bandanna sliding off it.

Which means my very little protection was gone. Startled, and feeling as if my whole body would tear off of my arm as I dangled high in the air, I started to kick wildly at its chest with the heels of my shoes.

It rose its staff in the mid air and struck me twice in the stomach, feeling the blood raise into my mouth and dribble down the side of my face I didn't have any thoughts on giving up, I kept ramming it in the chest anyway.

It got irritated at my futile stormy actions and soon threw me with a mighty force making my back hit the wall, affecting a loud crunching sound. I slid down it and fell to the floor like a little abandoned doll.

Stumbling to get myself up with my hands and my face to the side, I began to cough up blood feverishly.

_I have to get up. I'm not giving everything away. _

_No matter how much I bleed and break, I intend to kill it, which means I'd be killing myself in the process._

My back must of been broken, I couldn't even move my upper body any longer, my stomach held a sharp unbearable hurt, I winced as I just resided there, trying to move wasn't going to help much.

_Am I... really going to die? _

_I can't cease yet, I haven't even helped the spirits. _

_I'm worthless. _

My eyes started to close and I felt blackness soon envelope me. I heard someone curse, striking the demon with a staff, as well as chanting Chinese to cast spells, kicks and punches too. Yuri and Zhuzhen? It has to be.

_How embarrassing, Yuri must of saw the whole thing, seeing me fail_ _at the double._

Someone then shook me, as I heard blasts of fire, water, and aggressions in the distance. Ache contracted in all parts of my body from the sudden impact.

I groaned and tried to turn away but of course I couldn't, I was all battered up and fading leisurely.

"Alice!? Alice, are you still there?"

_I'm sorry, Yuri. _

_I wish I could of gotten to know you better_.

I gave out a soft moan, for I couldn't talk, it would take too much out of me.

"Alice, you're still alive..? Shit."

I felt him hold my broken body, but my world was gradually slipping away, everything was spinning around and darkening more and more.

"Pops, do something! Alice is dying! God damn it, do something!!"

"Hold your horses, kid!" I heard tiny footsteps dashing to approach me. Soon after, I felt something soft touch my forehead, a bright bustling light enter my head, piling me with memories I wanted to forget.

-------------------

_"Mother, it's me! Your daughter, Alice." _

_"I have no daughter, demon!" _

_"Stop it! Stop it please! It's Alice!" _

_"You're are nothing but the Devil in disguise! Planning to take my soul, were you?!" _

_"**Mother**!!" _

--------------------

Mortified from the remembrances, my eyes shot open.

_Do I want to go back home..? _

The pang was hardly there, my back pained but it surely wasn't broken. My vision was a bit foggy but I could see quite well, I looked up to see Yuri, who was still holding me, give a smirk. Zhuzhen wiped his forehead with relief.

"Who would have thought I would have another Talisman of Luck tucked away in my shirt. Oh ho, the Gods must be with us."

"Where's Yamaraja..?" I said weakly trying to get out of Yuris hold but failed miserably.

"Don't overwork yourself just yet, Alice. The Talisman of Luck only has enough power to bring you from the dead and heal broken bones. Sorry 'bout them bruises." Zhuzhen must of thought he made quite a joke, and gave a small chuckle after his own statement.

_...Ha.. Ha. _

I glanced from the corner of my eye to see the Yamaraja face up on the ground stiff as a board.

"The bastard finally went down after I used a lighting spell." The Adept shook his head. "You took up quite a fury out there, missy. And unarmed too, quite impressive."

"Yeah, well that's Alice for ya. I learned from the start she was a bit neurotic. You should of seen her beating on Roger Bacon, squawking like a injured parrot. The chick's crazy."

Zhuzhen gave a bellowing laugh from Yuri's declaration and in all likelihood from the look of my face, I couldn't do a single thing but I was probably as red as a beet.

"Well now, I suppose we should get going. The gate should be open now." Zhuzhen started to crawl through the passage way which was surprisingly, not covered by the rocks. They have completely disappeared.

"Dunno how pops did it, but it sure was a freakin' miracle. You were as dead as a doorbell before." Yuri stood up still holding me, knowing I was still too feeble and brittle to move on my own.

"Gee, thanks. That's always nice to hear." I said sarcastically.

Yuri looked as if he were about to say something next when suddenly the Yamaraja stood to its full height eyeing us with a menacing stare.

"What the hell, we killed you, what're you doin' standing all proud? Or are you tellin' me you want an encore?"

The God gave a wicked smile and lifted it arms, its body looking as if it was melting. Then by leaps and bounds, it exploded into bursting flames. The wind blew our clothes and hair fiercely, fire spreading speedily.

_Just like a harvest being destroyed.. _

"Oh shit!" Yuri cursed looking around frantically for the exit.

"Hurry, we have to get out of here!" I cried out, coughing from the heavy dark smoke.

Yuri dashed towards the exit managing to crawl out with me in his arms, as we both came face to face with the entire village covered in flames.

Zhuzhen was standing near the well and motioned for Yuri to follow him and he did, evading the tiles of roofs and shambles of housing falling from the sky, making me sick in the process of bouncing up and down in his arms.

We finally approached the gate. Which itself was also breaking apart. The small stout man named Meiyuan whom I met earlier was biting his nails like crazy until he saw Zhuzhen, which made him jump up with joy.

"Speed up, everyone! Let's scadaddle!" He squeaked as he ran to the plains, his hands flapping about in a motion which I usually ran in.

_How... Adorable? _

Meiyuan and Zhuzhen nabbed to each other in Chinese while Yuri was kneeling in the grass panting, still gripping me.

"Phew, what an adventure."

"I would of never thought the Yamaraja would just.. suddenly burst forth." I pondered aloud.

"Yeah? Well maybe that's just the beauty of Gods."

I gave a small chuckle as I watched the flames burn down the once afflicted town with ease.

"Hmm, I suppose. Rest in peace.."

But at any rate, I felt empty somehow. Something was missing.. Then I remembered. My Bible... it was still the cavern after I threw it. How could I have been so stupid?

"Yuri, Yuri! Let me go, please! My Bible... My Bible is still in there!!" I all of a sudden hove and squealed struggling in his arms.

"Whoa now, babe. You think I'm gonna let you drag your way back in there and get all crispy for a dumb ol' book?"

"You don't understand! That was a gift from my father! I have to go back and get it!" Tears started to well in my eyes, "That's the only thing left for me.." I sobbed heavily holding my hands to my face.

"C'mon Alice, don't make yourself look like an idiot, weeping over something asinine like that."

"You know nothing about it, you jerk!"

"I mean, your dad'll always be in your heart, right..?" I looked down to the ground, the grass blowing willingly in the wind.

"Right?" He said again, expecting me to answer.

"... Well yes. But he gave that to me ten years ago and I had it by my side ever since, and now.. now it's probably nothing more but a pile of ash."

I left the tears fall freely, feeling more childish at my assertion.

"Forget about that crap, why would you need a object by your side all the time to remember him if he's in your heart? You don't need that stupid thing. Trust me."

How could Yuri know about all this tomfoolery? I bet he still had a benignant secure father, and.. well, a mother that actually cares and loves him. I could probably say with this thought that I envied him greatly.

Why couldn't my father still be living and breathing today? Why couldn't my mother treat me with the utmost respect I deserved?

And the poor little boy I saw in my vision... he would probably envy Yuri more then I could ever imagine.

Losing both parents at the same time... I don't think he could even be alive today. He probably killed himself off just to be with them.

But for some reason, Yuris words always stayed with me, even to this day. It was the reason I didn't even bother to strain out of his hold and race in the village heroically for my beloved Bible.

And I later learned why he said it. But for now, all I did was gaze off endlessly at the embers embarking in the sky like small delicate fireworks.

I yawned lightly and soon found myself in a deep slumber.

---------------------------------

Phew! I did it. The lamest chapter ever. I got really lazy on this one. Shame on me!

It was really boring to write, so I took forever with it. Just inching my way... lol. Sorry for that crappy mom and Alice scene, I can't give away much yet! Seesh...

And "At the double" is a British word. Alice is British, right? ... .... ....

_**Vi3t Girl MOMO**- Yeah, I hoped you liked it. Even though I keep going on how much I hate it! . _

_**aegis**- Hello doll, muah Yeah the kitties have bugs in them. I read it in the thingy so I put in here. shrug Yes, Alice swears she's a naughty girl. She won't say the "F" word that much but only when she's really mad. ; _

_Mwahaha. And when she guarded Zhuzhen, I wanted her to still have her Alice tendencies but a bit braver. - Yep her seeing lil boy Yuri was cute. That's why I did it! - And you'll be seeing more of pig Alice soon.. lol Wuv u!!_

_**Tiger5913**- Yes yes my praise for my cool Alice and I guess I'll make Margarete all gross if you wish it. lol Don't worry Yuri won't "succumb" to her. He likes nutty Alice too much. XD! Oh so sorry hunny to keep you waiting, I might put a lil' cute thing in the boat at Dalian. -! And I do, I do love you!! Don't say that! _

Wheres all my reviewers!? ;.; Oh well... lol

****

- /_**A Lifeless Beauty/** -_


	7. Peril

**.- Return to Innocence -.**

**-. Peril .- **

Can you believe it!? I can't! It's up; it's finally written and submitted to ! A gift from the Gods! ....Okay anyways, just so you know I'm not dead and I decided to finish this from the nice reviews I got as motivation. Thanks guys!!!

I haven't written this in a LONG time so I hope it's not suddenly crappy, and this time I've checked my spelling.. I hope. ---sweatdrop--- Hope you guys like the new title! I switched all the old chappies with it as well. Appreciate my hard work! ..Not.

ONWARD!!

**DISCLAIMER**- no-I-do-not-own-Shadow-Hearts. --

---------------------------------------------

_A toast,  
to the one who poured out my regrets.  
A call to air I'll intake one last.._ –Alcohol and Oxygen,**Anadivine**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Help... Help..." _

"Huh..?"

The room suddenly got dark, very dark. Wind creaked, lightning was shattering the skies but I couldn't see anything. Nothing. The smell... it was the smell of must and blood and it creped to my nose making it twitch from the foul odor. Something dripped on my head, sliding down the side little by little like repulsive slime; then it happened.

A sheer light glowed dimly towards the center of faint little room. Sitting there was a woman. She appeared to be weeping; her hands cupped her face in anguish as her sobs escaped her mouth flippantly, racking her body into tiny spasms.

"What's wrong..? What happened? What is this place?" I managed to say with small shivers descending down my spine as the cool draft hit my body.

The short haired woman looked up at me, staring so blankly is frightened me to my bones. It was as if she had no soul left, like she was an empty vessel containing not an once of flourished life. Her eyes were dilated; saliva dribbled down her chin and fell to the floor with a tiny splat. The wind grew louder as it howled through the rafters; the sound like a child's laugh.

The woman still stared at me... something was totally different about it though, her eyes grew foggy and red dripped down to her cheeks.

_This woman is crying... blood!?_

The tears just went on and on, even in her impotent stare. They came out like a waterfall, spilling more and more; a river upon her lifeless face, drenching her blue dress to the hem, making a shadowy puddle of gore all around her on the hard cement floor. I felt myself stepping back, my heart was beating at an unknown pace as my shoes clicked backwards progressively.

"Oh... my..."

"Enjoying the show, Sister Alice?"

_Roger Bacon...!?_

With a puff of smoke, the dark warlock appeared right in front of me, blocking my view of the staring woman; his grin was cheerful and opening as ever.

"I knew I'd see you again, Alice. But you have not to worry, you can never escape me."

"Is that so? You'll never be able to capture me again, you were lucky to get that far on the Trans-Siberian Express!"

The wizard gave a dark chuckle as he took tiny steps towards my shaking self.

"Are you saying it was because of the help of that boy? That... _Harmonixer boy!?_"

"No! My... my father!"

With each step he took, I found myself backing into a wet slippery wall, my heart began to race again as he was only a breath away from my face.

"Father you say? Tsk tsk, no no. Why, that old priest is dead."

His white gloved hand caressed my cheek softly. I was too shocked to do a thing, I just stared wide eyed.

"Would you like to suffer the same fate, my dear? It is quite possible..."

His laughter cascaded around the room echoing eerily. Almost immediately, his body evaporated into a thin mist. I saw from across the room the woman still staring, but her mouth opened widely and a shrill scream escaped from her. Her body began to wiggle like jelly and it soon turned into a gush of blood, splattering everywhere, the walls, the floor, my face. It sounded like a geyser exploding. I let a cry in alarm as it hit my face like a wind slash.

I shivered and looked up again, nothing there but blood splashing around the room. I felt my body tremble on its own and my hand shook gently. Taking a look at it, it started to shake with more force and my skin... my skin was falling off! Melting, oozing, dripping off like candle wax.

My bones started to show through and I screamed so loud the room boomed with my voice. I felt my other hand do the same, and I fell to the floor touching my face with bony hands, feeling the skin slide off of there as well.

"Oh God! What is happening to me!?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No... No... Aaaaah!" I sat up like a jolt, and found myself blinking.

_Where... am I? What happened to the room?_

It appeared I was sitting on a bench, the sky was clear and peaceful, and people walked around holding conversations with one another.

_Thank goodness... It was just a dream.... Just an awful dream._

I felt a light touch land on my shoulder. I averted my eyes to see that the touch belonged to Yuri.

"Hey are you okay? Did ya have a nightmare or something...?" He asked, sounding deeply concerned.

"Oh, it was so awful. You see, I was in this dark tiny room and it seemed to have lightning clash everywhere from the outside. There was this woman sitting at the center all alone, crying and staring at me vacantly. It was like... she had no soul left, her tears turned to blood and... and... then that man... Roger Bacon appeared and..."

I didn't know how to finish; I didn't want the memories of the sickening visuals to emerge in my head again.

"Don't let it get to you. It's just a dream, right? And the old guy... what's his name? Bacon, right. If he shows up again... well I'll make him wish he didn't!"

"Heehee, I suppose you're right."

I shook my head as a thought appeared. How did I get here anyway? I stood up immediately, Yuri turned to see what my fuss was about.

"Wait, where exactly are we? How did I get here? When did I fall asleep? Where's Zhuzhen? What-"

"Hey, hey, hey. Slow down for a second will ya? I was just about to explain it to you." Yuri said throwing his hands in the air.

"Well then, I'd like an explanation right this very minute!" I stated sternly, looking at him straight in his amber eyes.

"After the fire in the village, you passed out in the field. Since I already was holding you I figured I'd carry you to the closest city. So... here we are! Fengtian!"

"You carried me...? All that way?"

He scratched his head, looking rather humiliated, "Oh come on, it wasn't that far..."

I giggled at his embarrassment, "Well Yuri, I ought to thank you... But where in the world did Zhuzhen and his assistant run off to? They didn't follow behind you or anything...?"

"Nope, Zhuzhen said he had go God knows where to finish his Adept business thingy. And being the kind gentleman I am, I bide him Farwell and kindly told him I hoped his business would not fail."

"Sure you did." Rolling my eyes, I dusted off the dirt on my skirt that appeared somehow while I was in my slumber on the bench.

"There's something up with that old guy..." Yuri said staring off into the blue sky, he was talking to himself quietly, but since I heard him clearly...

"What do you mean...?"

He looked at me shortly and continued his dazed look at the brilliant blue.

"The Quack Oracle said he would meet us again... like we're bound by fate. He said the incident at the village, and us meeting him so suddenly was like some sort of plan made by someone. Bah, I think he's full of it, you know those old folks making up crap to scare us."

"Hmmm..." I pondered aloud placing a finger to my chin. Master Zhuzhen knew a lot about those cat demons, and Taoist magic... also Yuri's fusion power and my "Demon Eyes". Perhaps Zhuzhen knew about the incident the whole time...? Maybe he worked for Bacon...?

_No he couldn't have. But how did he know so much..._

_Something strange was differently going on. _

"Come one, come all! To the glorious Lottery Ticket Challenge!"

A bellowing voice seemed like it popped out of nowhere; right behind me, I might add. Slowly turning my body I came face to face with a small Chinese man, a huge fake grin was plastered on his face like a mad magician.

"Ah!" I walked backwards right into Yuri by shock, who was speaking to some other Chinese fellow.

"What is it, Alice!? Huh...? And what do you want!?" He demanded, moving me out of the way smoothly.

The man laughed heavily, "Hello there! Wanna take a chance in the game of Lottery? A game of complete choices, a game of complete turmoil, a game of life and death! The glorious, spectacular... Lottery!!"

My companion had a blank look upon his face and shook his head, causing more brown hair to fall in front of his eyes. "...Look buddy, we don't have time to play your weird games!"

"Weird!? You dare mock the Lottery!? The Chairman will have you for brunch! Both of you, he will!"

"Whatever..."

"Whatever!? What kind of response is that! Well I never!"

Yuri groaned and grabbed my arm. "Let's hit it, Alice."

"You'll regret it! You surely will!" The fellow called out to us, but didn't dare follow.

_Now there's something you don't see everyday... A Chinese man that speaks perfect English in the tone of a Circus Ring Leader._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Yuri led me in an alley way of a sort, the smell of smoke and kerosene filled the air. I wasn't too sure what was going on. I pulled my hand away and looked up at him.

"Where are you taking me!? You don't have a trick up your sleeve do you?"

His eyes bored into mine, they showed that he was completely honest.A never ending trust found it's way inside my heartthat it sort of scared me

"Now why the hell would I trick you? After helping you this whole time, you're too paranoid! Look, see that right there?"

He pointed to a large brick building with a small door to the left of it. He began tostart his sarcastic remarks,

"That there is called a shop. Let's spell it out together, s-h-o-p. And that is where I plan on taking you, to the s-h-o-p shop. Now come along, dear."

I growled under my breath and followed him in.

Unbeknownst to us, a particular spy was up on the building's roof scheduling a certain something...

------------------------------------------------

"Yuuuuuuurrrriiii!" A small shriek exclaimed with utter glee, we looked around inside the shop, then looked at each other and shrugged, thinking our minds were tired and playing tricks on us.

"Oh phooie! You know that's not very nice ignoring me like that!" There was a small familiar hand that suddenly tugged on Yuri's coat, you wouldn't believe who the owner of the hand was... it was Meiyuan!

Yuri looked down at the small man with fear filling his eyes to a great extent. "Wh-what are you doing here!?"

"I travel everywhere, silly! The Master said I could leave once in awhile to get more customers, so here I am, in the lovely city of Fengtian. Now then, would you like some acupuncture? Fifty Yuan for the girl..."

Meiyuan batted his eyelashes gracefully before saying his next sentence, "...Free for you!"

"Yech, I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Yes, no, maybe so? Hmm..?"

"Err... no thanks."

"Oh for heaven sake, will I ever get any real cute costumers?" The tiny man bowed his head down low and walked up to a man deep in thought sitting in a corner.

A small smirk landed on my face with clear amusement. "Oh Yuri, why not? He certainly seems quite fond of you."

"Very funny, Alice."

He said no more of it, just walked on to buyus something to eat and also itemsfor our what it seemed like, never ending journey to... well I had to know idea where we were going during that time it might have been to escape to a far away place to live in peace, not with him of course. That's what I thought _then _but now it's different... so different.

I always pondered off and on during the trip, why was he so insistent on sticking with me? Why didn't he leave me alone after he saved my life from Roger? I told him many a time I could handle everything on my own. I could travel home safely by myself. But he knew I couldn't handle such an achievement by myself. And deep down inside I knew that as well. Without his help I'd be a sitting duck in this enormous country. So I was truly grateful. Well in any case...

As we were shopping, I looked around at the merchandise. Many tiny items stacked up against each other. Children toys, antiques, records, porcelain figurines, and dolls.

The woman at the front desk smiled gently and fiddled with the collar of her cheongsam.

"Anything you have eye on?" She said in broken English.

"Oh, I'm just looking, thank you." She nodded and went on with her own commerce.

I gently picked up a European doll, examining its features oh so similar to mine. Did these people think of me this way? As a lifeless toy... I shook my head slightly wondering about the wizard again. Roger really intended on using me as a tool... a play thing perhaps. I was the _key_. But the key to what? The doll stared up at me with its emotionless face; it gazed into my very soul the longer I looked at its dainty features.

_Key to what?_

_I'm the key for what, Father...?_

"Oooohh Alllice! Lunch is reeeady!" I heard Yuri's annoying call acting as if he were a mother, and looked to where I heard his voice.

With a silly smile on his face, he held out a book for me to take freely. Grabbing it, I examined its surface and touched the smoothness of it.

"What's this for?"

Yuri scratched his head, _again._ He must do that when he's nervous, I thought.

"Um well, I felt kinda bad about your Bible... so I... I thought maybe I should make it up to you and I bought you a little something."

I raised my brows and peeped inside. The pages were quite exquisite! They were golden with black pen scribbled in lovely cursive. It seemed to be a very spiritual book about a shooting star. And what a coincidence it was, I loved reading mysterious lore such as this.

With a small gasp, my head looked to Yuri again, "This is so very lovely. Thank you!" I smiled sincerely, as I placed the book in my left hand holding it firmly.

"Oh... um, well it was nothing. Heh heh..."

He setted up a table in the corner, pulling out a chair for me. I accepted and sat down, staring at the bowl he placed in front of me.

"Umm.. what's this?" I said, poking at a protruding piece of what I thought, meat.

"Food."

I gave him a blank stare and rolled my eyes, dipping the spoon into the so called "soup."

"Eeew! It has a face!" I stared at the emotionless head of a shrimp sitting on the spoon.

Yuri started laughing hard as he shoved rice in his mouth with chopsticks.

"Is this some kind of sick joke!?"

"Hehe, no joke.It's athentic Szechuan soup. Now eat up, we'll be leaving soon."

I eyedthe staring shrimp and brought my gaze back to Yuri,"....I don't like it. I refuse to eat this!"

I got no response.

"Hear me!? I will not eat this... this... thing! It has a head for goodness sake!"

Still no answer.

"Yuri!!"

"Shh! Will you just shutup for a second!?"

"Wha..!?"

A small static sound came from the back of me; it appeared to be a radio, about to make an announcement. It's what caused Yuri not to pay attention to me, he was listening to the radio. I myself paid little attention to it until I heard:

"The Army has issued the following report. Criminals suspected in the mass murder of army soliders aboard the Changchun-Fengtian train today have disappeared into Fengtian. The ring leader is a thin Caucasian female. All suspicious persons are to be reported to HQ immediately."

We looked at each other great understanding and surprise.

So, the military thought it was me. Me that did the killing of the soldiers on the train to Fengtian. Me that started that huge gore fest... When really I was the one hiding. I could never explain this situation, and besides I didn't know a word of Japanese.

The proprietor woman gasped as she fiddled around for something, "Oh my! Are you those people!? Honey! Dear, help!!"

Her husband who also owned the shop came out from the door with a slightly annoyed look, "What is it now, Ming!?"

"Let's go, Alice!" Yuri shouted passed all the costumers who shook with fear and confusion as the merchant yelped something fast in Chinese. The woman ran in the back run screaming something, and then I heard a man's voice respond. I ran ahead knocking the table over and holding my new found book as the all costumers gasped and glanced at me.

Well... let me put it this way, when we got out of the small shop an explosion occurred and that's all I can remember. I couldn't even remember the pain, if I had even felt any. It was so unexpected and sudden, who know how long it was before I awoke. I found myself curled up on the alleys damp street. Lazily opening my eyes. I saw all the smoke float in the air as if it had a mind of its own, wafting through the air greedily, like it was all that it owned.

But it wasn't the Japanese Army as I had anticipated. No the bomb was placed by someone else... it was actually... well, a woman. And a Caucasian one at that.

"Are you okay, miss?" She seemed to be questioning me, her voice so very close to my laying body. I turned my head to meet her worried face staring at me, also looking as if it was miraculous that I survived the blast.

"Yes... I'm alright." Her boots clicked on the pavement, moving farther away from me.

"Hey what's up with the big boom alla sudden... whoa! Hey lady, I can see your..."

"I hope you got a good look sonny boy! Think of it as an apology."

I rolled my eyes involuntary at his comment and her response... I felt something deep inside pulling at me... making me feel slightly jealous.

I heard the sound of military boots sprinting their way to where we were.

"Banjou! Hitobito, onna! Eki, kanishimi!"

"Hai, hai!" The two army men ran back from wince they came shouting even more words that made no sense to my brain.

They were speaking Japanese, and I had no clue what they were saying... I heard Yuri sigh heavily.

"Oh crap. Looks like they found us out..."

"You know what they said!?"

He nodded at my question and leaned against the building, the smoke hiding him slightly from my sight. "They know we're the ones from the train and it looks like they're gonna call out reinforcements."

"I see..." I replied sadly looking down at my feet.

The woman walked up to us with her hands on her hips, and cheeky smile on her painted red lips. "Oh ho ho, so they're after you too, are they?"

"Us!? We're not bomb-toting terrorists, ya know. Jeez lady, my ears are still ringing!" Yuri complained, covering them with his gloved hands.

She giggled lightly and headed toward what seemed to be a man hole. "Well, even I can slip up sometimes. But nothing to fear, it will clear up eventually. Now then, I've got to get out of here before they come back, but... what are you gonna do? I can't baby sit you, but you can with me if you like. Alrighty then, I'm going on ahead. See ya!"

She climbed down the ladder leaving the two us with what it seemed like, the soldiers.

"So, do you think we should follow her?" I asked quickly holding my book close to me.

"Why go down to an icky sewer when we can go this way!?" He pointed to the area were the soldiers came from and started to walk further down the alley way.

"Are you really that ignorant!? The soldiers might come back again!"

"Oh please, not that crap again. 'The soldiers might come back again! Don't go that way!'," he mimicked in what supposedly to him, I sounded like. "You saw how they ran, Alice. There's no way they'd come back again."

And just as my six sense had foretold me, they came back _again._ The sound of the clashing boots dashed towards the alley for a second time.

"I thought the soldiers wouldn't come back, Yuri." I stated plainly, blinking twice. He just looked at me with annoyance.

_I really thought you were smarter than that._

"Hiraku!" The Japanese man pointed his gun to me, I stood there in complete bemuse.

Yuri hastily pushed metowards the manhole the blonde woman went through.

"Go down there now! I'll meet you there after I take care of these idiots."

I grabbed his arm in fret, "B-but I can't just leave you here!"

"Alice... I'll be fine.," He said so softly, that only I could hear, "Now just go!"

"Yuri..."

"Go!!" He practically screamed at me, pushing me out of the way as he ran towards the officials.

I blindly followed his orders, heck; I didn't even take the ladder down to the sewers. I literally jumped right through the hole. I landed close to the ground, my shoes making a loud clack as my hands hit the cement.

I picked myself up along with my fabled book and dashed about madly, trying to find a route to escape the Japanese. The sewer wasn't just an ordinary straight line, oh no, it had many directions. I surely had no idea which path to take. I stood in the center listening to the droplets of water hit the ground, making a loud echo. There was no certainty to which path I should've taken. I frantically looked in all the directions, my head starting to ache at all the possibilities.

_Now you've done it this time, Alice._

From my left, I heard a strange sound mix in with the water drops; it was croaking lowly, almost raspy sounding. I moaned slightly and took the time to see what the distraction was.

_A...frog...?_

Yes, it was a frog in the distance. I thought it would have been the least of my worries during that time... but it happened to make its way up to me closer and closer. The more close it gotten the more horrific it seemed to look. I figured the frog was normal until I saw its huge size for an amphibian. It had masks of women faces for its eyes, the tongue was formed in the shape of a human hand, and it seemed to leave a trail of saliva behind it, which glistened in the dim of the light.

_It was... a monster. _

I decided it mattered not which rode to take and I dashed away from the "frog" in a different direction.

_I'm not becoming some slimy animals' meal today, thank you._

Running away from it I cried out as I tripped on something hard and sharp, which must've been a rock of some sort. I fell to my knees, shaking my head and breathing heavily.

And... Just as I was about to get myself up, something wet dribbled upon my head, sliding down my cheek. I looked up very slowly to see... the frog, or possibly another.

Without even thinking, I rammed my whole weak body into the creature with a cry. It wailed and flew in the air with its legs moving about all over the place as it met it's watery death in the sewage... not even raising to the top.

I wiped myself off in total disgust, looking for the blasted rock that made this event come to. But it really wasn't a rock, it was... a gun.

_Maybe one of the soldiers...?_

I bending down to pick it up, scanning it closely.

_Nope, too small to be one of Japanese soldiers' guns._

I thought I could maybe use it for defense, so... I took it with me. Good idea or not, I held it along with my book just adding more weight to my own. Sighing, I gazed at a large hole in one of the dilapidated walls. It was a much stupid idea at the time, but I put my tome inside the hollow, making my weight much less with only the gun. I could always come back for it later.

After hiding it well for safekeeping, I looked deeper into the depths finding two little white round lights watching me, flashing with an abiding brightness. Moving my head closer to it, whatever it was. It rapidly leaped out at me! Surprised, I gasped loudly making the whole area hear my voice in its vacant tunnels.

It was... a puppy.

_A puppy dog in a sewer all alone? How strange..._

And while I watched the puppy bark at me cheerfully, the familiar feeling of a vision came about in my mind, the feeling I could never escape. It had happened lots of times, and at the strangest things possible, or so I thought...

But, this one was different to me. It seemed so foggy, red fog making it hard for me to see it clearly.

"**_Liu... what are you planning on doing!? Liu!!"_**

_Master Zhuzhen!? _

It really was the sage, on top of a huge sinister looking tower.

..._Tower? _

It was the exact same tower I saw in that other vision... the one with Yuri running toward a colossal monster. But this one seemed oh, different. There was no Yuri; there were two men along with Master Zhuzhen. One was a small Chinese fellow with graying hair, the other was a taller man, the one that had shouted, and he was wearing a coat of the Japanese Army. There was something different about that coat though, looked as if it were from an earlier time period, just slightly earlier.

Master Zhuzhen was chanting a spell, which sounding very similar to the one he had mumbled at that village. A shower of fire blazed forth from his staff and headed toward the Japanese man quickly, who was screaming in response.

My head went black and still, something echoed from deep within, though. Through the deep recesses of my mind I heard a voice.

"**_Anata wo aishitieru, Anne."_**

_Anne...?_

There was a light flicker that formed in the dark, and it was a woman smiling. Her dark red hair fell into her soft gentle eyes. I could've sworn I saw that woman before, haven't I seen this woman? And she looked so similar to...

A low chuckle had gone off; it teemed like an elderly man. But it was not Zhuzhen's, no, it sounded evil, it had a different aura emitting from it.

I opened my eyes finding the puppy looking at me panting with its tongue out. It looked pretty unruffled and jolly to be in such a murky bitter space. Why did I get such an image right now...? Right when I found this tiny puppy.

"I can't just leave you here... where did you come from?"

It barked with much delight, and... I could have sworn I saw a glint of red flash in its tawny eyes. Well anyway, after it barked it ran off farther into the sewers and the barking had gotten louder as it ricocheted along the walls.

I mentally cursed the dog as I heard the quite memorable sound of boots trampling. Japanese voices followed soon after.

_The soldiers are still looking for me..._

_Didn't Yuri say he'd take care of them!?_

I started to run in the opposite direction the sounds were coming from. I ran so fast that my hair had come undone from its bow, making my light blonde hair flow freely around my chest. The noises escalated closer to me, and were probably following the pounding of my shoes. I soon found a fork in the path and leaned next to a dank wall. I was trying to hide from them, seeing if they would go another way.

I took a small peek and my eyes widened as I saw two soldiers that had spotted my blue bow which had fallen. One snatched it up quickly, looking it over and dropped it back on the dirty ground. I thought of this as a good time for me to run, and I started to pace... but as soon as I did I heard a loud deep yell from one of the soldiers, I tried to run faster but my legs were wearing out, and soon there was a gunshot.

Something hit my right leg with a large impact. Screaming, I fell to the ground with a small thud. The gun I held in my hand skidded across from me.

_I've... I've been shot!_

_They shot me!_

Laughter seemed to drift towards my fallen body.

_Laughing because of that? Ha, what horrible aim._

It was no time for me to get cocky; I started crawling with whatever energy I had left.

_Yuri, please don't tell me they shot and killed you._

I felt a boot press into my back, making my face touch the cement with force. They were jabbering more in Japanese, probably talking about what they should do to me. There was no escape for me... I closed my eyes and waited for whatever may happen. But thankfully a certain someone came to my rescue...

"Freeeze!!" Came a strong female voice from behind me and the men.

The soldiers seemed to face the voice, even though not comprehending it one bit.

"Let that girl go this instant! I'm not afraid to shoot!" The gun clicked the trigger, ready to fire.

Two shots come forth, and the sound of yelling and a splash of water sounded in my ears. I was feeling too dizzy to get up, and my vision grew a little hazy. The soldiers had been shot... whoever it was wasn't joking.

"Serves you right, you bastards!"

_That voice... it sounds recognizable _

_The woman. It was the woman I had met with Yuri earlier! _

I heard her load her gun and come nearer to my trembling body. Her long hand touched my shoulder, "Hey are you... well I'll be damned, you're the same girl from before!"

I looked over my shoulder and I was right, it was the woman who caused the explosion. I should have known.

"Wow, you took quite a hit there, right in the back of the leg! I'm certainly not going to ask, because you aren't okay at all!"

"That's always nice to know..." I breathed sarcastically quite aggravated at her comment.

If only if it was Yuri who had found me like this, he would have been much kinder and worried about me... like the time in Zhongyang when I was in pain... he just held me until I was feeling alright.

_Wait, what am I saying!? I hate that foul sinner!_

The woman's eyes averted to the gun that had slid across the ground when I lost my grip of it.

"Hey, that seems to be mine, using it for protection where you?"

"I'm sorry," I coughed out still in pain, "I found it laying on the ground and thought it might have been for good use..."

The woman chuckled with a smile, "Oh ho ho ho, on the contraire, miss. I simply tossed that piece of junk awhile ago. There's no bullets left in that thing." She just kept on giggling crazily after that.

"Um, excuse me, but my leg." I commented insolently, feeling it go a little numb.

"Oopsies! I was just getting right to that!"

The woman seemed to be prepared; she took out a Thera leaf and broke it over my wound, speedily. It healed it over completely.

"Before you go on thanking me, I should remind you that may limp a little bit when you walk, but I did the best I could."

I got up, staggering a little on my leg which seemed nothing more than a bloodstain on my white stocking. Now all I needed to do was to find Yuri and get out of here.

"Hey girl, wait! You forgot this!" The woman ran up to me, handing me my forgotten blue ribbon.

"Oh, thank you." I said with a small smile as I started to braid my hair into the bow as it was before the accident.

"Say, by the way," The woman started flipping her ponytail back, "Where are you headed off to now?"

"Yuri... I've got to find him." I told her subconsciously.

"Yuri, who's that? Your boyfriend hmm?" She nudged my arm slightly along with another annoying giggle.

"Argh, no, no, no. He's a friend... we came here together and got separated after he told me to escape."

"Ooooh, so he was the young man I saw you with earlier?"

"Yes." I confirmed as I started to walk a little ways ahead of her.

"Well," she added as she shrugged, "Got nothing better to do, I'll help ya find him!"

This made me very suspicious, I had no idea who this woman was and yet, she wanted to help me?

"Well alright, you may come if you'd like." I said with finality.

"The pleasure is mine, umm; err... what's your name?" She whispered as if she was self-conscious.

"I'm Alice. Nice to meet you."

"Alright then, Alice!"

My brows curved together with curiosity. "And you are...?"

"Call me Malkovich! Although... Malkovich is only my _code_ name."

"Code name?"

"Yep! Cuz I'm a spy, ya know. Known as Miss Spy Genius!"

So, a spy? That seemed about right. A Caucasian woman in an Asian country wearing suspicious clothing and holding guns. ...Not a very clever spy. Shouldn't she be in disguise? She should have been killed by now dressed like that.

"Oh, I see." I figured she wouldn't even dream of telling me her real name but,

"Say tell ya what, I'll let you on in a little secret. I'll tell you my real name!"

"Really...?"

She crossed her arms with complete confidence, "Yup! Take it as a little apology for that... not so warm welcome earlier. Or maybe it was a warm welcome since it _was_ and explosion and all!"

You guessed it, another dreaded giggle.

"...And your name is?"

"The names Margarete G. Zelle!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! I finished this chapter finally! Hope this turned out good, I haven't wrote this for awhile. Okay the Lottery guy is really creepy I know. I had to do it, I had to make him weird!

And some of the words are in broken Japanese, like the talk with the soliders just so you're wondering. (My Japanese is rusty, leave me alone!) "Anata wo aishitieru, Anne." Is if you already didn't know, "I love you, Anne" Oh and a cheongsam is a Chinese dress with a slit skirt and a mandarin collar. Just so you don't think I'm crazy!

Now I have this story going on and Blessed by a Nightmare. So I'm gonna be busy with homework and finish these to stories up. Whenever I get the free time I suppose. Now I have a few lovely words for those great readers out there! I can't believe how many people reviewed this. I feel soooo honored. Keep them comin'!

_**aegis –** Yeah, you'll see more of piggy Alice later. And Hmm I suppose Zhuzhen is kinda weird in my fic. But I tried to make him character so... he's just weird like that. lol Yeah, Alice is kinda cocky... oh well! You better review this chappie too, I love your reviews! muuuah_

_**MikoNoNyte – **You are just like a teacher I swear! I always giggled at your reviews, but hey, at least you got me learning. I can stand the nitpicking at least. I'm glad you still like it. awaits to see if there is more nitpicking about this chapter_

_**Roxsheena - **Yaaay you like my Alice! Look I finally updated it, so I hope you read it. Thanks for reading!_

_**dark dragon 24 - **Yeah English is my second language. So I know I messed up a lot of words but also my damn computer messes them up. I vow never to rely on the computer again! Woot, I'm on your author alerts! dances_

_**Tiger5913 – **Hey hun, the dreaded Margie is in here, you're most hated character. XD And no worries, Yuri won't thow up all over Alice on the Dalian boat. I'm not that twisted! At least.. I hope not. _

_**Vi3tGirlMOMO –** I know the spelling is bad, I updated all the chapters if you noticed. Jeez. I have lovers and haters of Margarete reading this, I'll try to get the best of both worlds, okay! Sheeesh this is hard! lol_

_**Faryn Maxwell - **Glad ya liked it. We talked on AIM before. It was fun, we have to do it again sometime. _

_**Fagzio – **I LOVED YOUR REVIEW! You are one of the people that made me continue this. Many thanks mystery person! I did continue for your reading pleasure, if you read again that is. It's been a long time since an update. I feel horrible!_

_**Keriaku – **Hey kid! You're one of the people that made me keep writing, I ought to thank you too! You read the first half, now you get to see it all. Hope you think it's as good as the other ones. Cheerio!_

_**serenityxduke – **Great! You love it.Yet another person that made me write more of this, many thanks to you! I am keeping it up as you can see! It's revived from the depths of hell! Heehee_

_**I-luv-Dom – **Nope, I don't believe you reviewed this before. But I'd you to review again. Heehee I'm really glad you loved it. _

- / _**A Lifeless Beauty / **-_


End file.
